


It could be worse

by Fuckup101



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Supportive mom, baby stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckup101/pseuds/Fuckup101
Summary: A story in which Aomine is pregnant with Kagami's baby BUT Kagami is in America and they're not talking because Aomine is Aomine and he has issues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things you should know: 
> 
> 1-I'm not a native english speaker. 
> 
> 2-I have deep problems with punctuation. 
> 
> 3-I suggest you read this with an open mind... and by open mind I mean, completely ignore biology. 
> 
> 4-Do not trust me. If I say: "I'm going to update this day" LIES, I'm probably not.

The clock ticked loudly. The sound of cicadas and the heat slipping inside the living room was suffocating. Aomine was sitting on the couch, his mother beside him. He felt a drop of sweat travelling down his back.

“You’re pregnant” his mother said with a disbelieving tone of voice.

There was a ringing noise in his ears. Her voice seemed to be very far away. Aomine’s throat was so dry he couldn’t have said anything even if he wanted. He touched his belly and felt a flutter of panic rise through his body.

Everything had started three days ago. He had been playing basketball in one of the courts that weren’t too far from his home when a wave of nausea swept his body. At first, he thought it was a heat stroke. It was august after all, and he had been playing in the sun.

He decided to go home, but with each step he took he felt himself grow dizzier. The nausea was almost unbearable. Somehow, he managed to get to his house and as he was opening the door, the whole world shifted under his feet and he fell. He dry heaved for a few seconds and then all the content from that days breakfast was spilled onto the genkan.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in a hospital bed, his mother beside him and a nurse placing an IV in his hand.

The doctors took blood from him, ran tests, made explorations, they placed him in a different floor from the one he had initially been on. And then, two days after he had been admitted into the hospital, a tall, thin man with glasses entered his room.

The man smiled at his mother, he smiled at him, took a seat, looked at his binder, told them his name and then proceeded to explain to them in a very scientific way, that he, Aomine Daiki, was in fact pregnant.

His mother nodded like she was understanding what the man was saying and meanwhile Aomine’s eyes started to dart all around the room, his mind conjuring up memories of spring, three months before the current date.

He remembered hanging out with Kagami every day, seeing him laugh and play and then he remembered when Kagami told him that he was going back to America. He had said that he had better chances of going pro over there. Aomine remembered the sharp tug of pain and the realization that he was in love with him. And then, he had done the unthinkable.

Kagami had stopped him and then Aomine had insisted.

_“Just once Kagami, before you leave, please?”_

Kagami had said yes. They didn’t use a condom, because they were clean and couldn’t get pregnant. Right?

Wrong.   
  
When the doctor finished his monologue, he asked if they had any questions. His mother shook her head and Aomine was too shocked to ask anything. His mind was stuck in a constant loop of: Kagami. I’m pregnant. This can’t be happening.

The doctors ran some more tests on him, they did an echography and gave him a photo of a little bundle of cells with the shape of a bean. His mother cried, he didn’t. He looked at the picture and then the tall thin doctor asked if he could speak with him alone. His mother nodded and left the room.

The man didn’t hesitate to ask him if he wanted to go on with the pregnancy. Aomine felt his heart stutter inside his chest. He heard himself say that he didn’t know and then, the man started another monologue about decisions and responsibility.

if he had the baby it meant that he had to sacrifice a lot of things he didn’t know if he was willing to sacrifice. One of them, basketball. It wasn’t going to be permanent and he knew that with his level of skill, six months of inactivity weren’t going to make him any less good than what he was. Still, six months were six months. But what scared him the most was having to tell people, tell Satsuki, Tetsu, the rest of the GoM…

The doctor was still talking and Aomine couldn’t care less. He then walked out of the room, left him to think.

And now he was seating in a couch at seven o’clock on a Saturday with a baby inside his body.

“And the father?” his mother asked him

Aomine felt the rush of blood thrumming inside his ears.

His mother looked like she was about to cry when he didn’t answer.

“The father” she said again “W-who’s the father?”

Aomine blinked and slowly turned his head towards her.

“Daiki” her voice broke and two tears slipped out of her eyes.

Aomine’s heart lurched towards his throat and beat even more loudly than before. He felt like his mouth was full of sand.

“Ka-Kagami” he breathed out.

His mother stared at him for a long minute.

“That friend of yours who went to America for the last year of high school?”

Silence filled the room once again. Aomine looked down towards his hands and then looked up towards his mother again. 

“He’s not my friend” He stood up. “I need to be alone”

His mother let out a shaky breath trying to hold back her tears and nodded.

Aomine started to walk towards the stairs. He stopped halfway there.

“Mom?”

She sniffled and looked back at him from the couch.

“What is it honey?”

There were a few beats of silence before he spoke.

“I’m sorry”

She frowned and shook her head.

“Don’t be sweetheart”

Aomine’s throat was constricted and his own tears burned his eyes. He nodded and turned back again. He started to go up the stairs when his mother spoke again.

“Daiki?”

Aomine halted his steps.

“I love you” she said, “no matter what”

Aomine stood there for a few seconds and then, continued to go up. The stairs creaked under his weight. The wall was decorated with photos from when he was young. His house only had two bedrooms and a bathroom. As he entered his room he was greeted with the mess he had left three days before, when his life was normal and all that he cared about was basketball.

His shelves were still filled with dust, there were bags of chips on the floor, the dirty clothes mixed with the clean ones and the last issue of Horikita Mei was still open on his night table.

Aomine looked down towards his belly. It was in that moment, as he closed the door of his room and placed his back against it, that reality came crushing down on him. And for the first time since Kagami had left, Aomine cried. He slipped towards the ground, quiet tears slipping down his cheeks.

The rays of the summer sun slipped through his blinds and he couldn’t help but think:

_Why? Why me? Why is this happening?_

He hadn’t talked to Kagami since that night three months ago. He hadn’t gone to the airport like the others had done, hadn’t contacted him, and by what he picked up from Tetsu’s and Satsuki’s conversations Kagami hadn’t tried to reach him either, hadn’t asked about him either.

Aomine let out a sob. He buried his face in his hands. There were still two weeks before school started. Which meant he only had two weeks to come up with an excuse for quitting basketball.

He sniffed and dried his tears with the back of his hand. His stare got lost on the window opposite to were his door was. Now that he thought about it, all the symptoms were clear. But how was he supposed to know that this would happen?

He heard his mother downstairs. The sounds of cabinets being opened and then the rhythmic thuds of food being chopped travelled through the walls.

His phone started to ring. The sudden noise in the middle of the silence startled him. Aomine considered on letting it go to voice mail. But he hadn’t talked to anyone in three days. He had left the phone charging the morning he had gone to the basketball courts. Satsuki would be freaking out.

Aomine pushed himself up and snatched the phone from its place.

“Yes?” He took his hand towards his belly.

“DAI-CHAN!” Satsuki screamed “WHERE WERE YOU!?”

Aomine let out a loud sigh.

“I’ve been around” he said in a non-comital tone of voice.

“Been around!? I went to your house and neither you or your mom where there, I called you a thousand times! That’s not being around Dai-chan! I was worried sick!”

Aomine rolled his eyes.

“It’s been three days Satsuki”

“I don’t care!” He could almost see her pouting “I’m meeting with Kise in ten minutes, you better be ready when I come by your house”

“What? Satsuki, no”

“Satsuki yes, we need to plan your birthday! I told you last Tuesday that we were meeting on Wednesday but you ditched me! So I don’t want any excuses!”

Aomine cursed himself for picking up the phone.

“I’m not going anywhere!” he said to her.

“Yes, you are!”

“My mom has already started with dinner” He replied

Satsuki groaned.

“I hate you!” she said to him “Tomorrow then, no excuses, no buts and no disappearing!”

Aomine grumbled.

“And I want to know why you disappeared for three days” Satsuki said with finality. “I’ll come pick you up at noon, bye!”

She hung up the phone before he could say anything that might get him off the hook.

“Damn it!”

Aomine left the phone on the night table and sat heavily on the bed. There was a calendar half hidden beneath a shirt that was on the floor.

The binder with all the medical information was on the coffee table in the living room, but he remembered that he needed to go back to the hospital in two days and then another time two weeks later. Aomine let his head hang. He took a deep breath and placed his head on his hands.

“I’m so fucked” he murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is feeling things. One good thing and a lot of bad things. :c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. 
> 
> 28 kudos!?! WhAT is THis!? Seriously, thank you so much guys. I was expecting like 4-5 or something xDD YOU ARE THE BOMB! 
> 
> Anyways, here's the second chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Happy reading :D Don't forget to leave a comment at the end!
> 
> Ps-I don't really know what rating to put, there's no sex... so I think it's fine to keep it this way but just in case: there's some heavy kissing in this chapter...

 

Kagami’s hands were slightly rough and calloused as they traced the skin of Aomine’s hips. Aomine sighed, their eyes met and then their mouths collided. The air was heavy. It made their movements lazy and drawn out. Kagami was settled between his legs. Aomine was sitting on top of a kitchen counter. He threw his head back, exposing his neck.

 

“Daiki” Kagami whispered before biting into his throat.

 

 Aomine grunted and buried his hands on his hair. Kagami chuckled. His grip on Aomine’s hips tightened. Open mouthed kisses were pressed to his neck. But something was off, he felt like he was underwater, all noises were muffled and distant. The lights were blurred and the kitchen they were in wasn’t inside a house.

 

Aomine had a hard time blinking. The pleasure was soft and lethargic, not intense and needy. He couldn’t pin point what felt off about the whole situation he was in, but to be honest, he didn’t care.

 

“Fuck, Daiki”

 

Kagami’s hands slipped towards his ass. Aomine wrapped his legs around Kagami’s waist. Their foreheads pressed together. And then Kagami stepped back and looked at him dead in the eye. Aomine felt his blood freeze inside his veins.  

 

“I’m leaving” his voice was completely cold and his face was void of emotion.

 

“What?”

 

The whole scenery changed suddenly. Aomine was standing at the airport. He was watching from the inside towards the outside. There was a thick glass and beyond it there was a large grass field. On the field, Kagami stood with a woman. She wore a bride dress. Aomine tried to scream for Kagami but nothing came out of his mouth. And just as he was going to slam his fists against the glass he heard a baby cry.

 

Aomine looked behind him and noticed that he was inside of Touou academy. The baby’s cries resonated all throughout the school. Aomine’s heart began to beat loudly inside his chest. A panic took over his entire body. He started to run with all his might but he couldn’t find the source. He looked inside the classrooms, bathrooms. The baby was nowhere to be found and he just kept crying and crying.

 

He sprinted down a hallway and at the end of the corridor he turned left. The cries were coming from inside a door. It looked like the one to his room. Aomine walked slowly. The cries got louder. The door opened with a loud click and inside there was…

 

Nothing.

 

Aomine shot up on his bed completely covered in sweat. His heart beat widely inside his chest. He looked down to his belly and placed a hand over it.

 

The smell of pancakes being made came up from the kitchen. His stomach churned and nausea rolled over him. Aomine’s air came out of his mouth in short and un-even breaths. His throat felt like sandpaper.

 

“It’s fine” Aomine took a deep breath. He saw that his hands were still trembling. He swallowed. “Everything’s fine”

 

The sun slipped into his room through the blinds and it created shadows on the many things that were scattered through his room. Outside, the birds were chirping loudly and the cicadas still creaked relentlessly.

 

He dragged his hand over the slight curvature of his stomach. He remembered the doctor had said to him, that babies were able to sense their parent distress when they were in the womb.

 

Aomine closed his eyes and flashes of the dream appeared before his eyes. A chill shot down his spine.

 

“It was just a stupid dream”

 

He turned his head to see the time. In front of his alarm clock there was a can of coke. Aomine clicked his tongue and pushed the can out of the way. 10.30 AM.

 

He kept caressing his belly. It gave him a strange kind of comfort. The nausea wasn’t escalating to the point of wanting to throw up but it didn’t go away either. Aomine groaned. He looked down and shook his head.

 

“I can’t believe I didn’t know I was knocked up with you” He tapped the bump “I thought I was just eating too much”

 

Aomine huffed.

 

“Guess not” Once his heart rate was controlled he fell to the bed again. The basketball shorts he was sleeping with were twisted and rolled up his thighs. “Guess you’ve actually been stealing my food for your own growing purposes”

 

He kept his hands on his stomach. A smile began to spread through his face.

 

“Like a little parasite” he let out a chuckle.

 

There were a few beats of silence. Aomine let his eyes roam his room. There was a spoon near were his desk was. He curled his lip in disgust.

 

“I’ve got to clean this up” he said to himself.

 

Aomine half expected Momoi to come out of a corner and weep at his statement.

 

There was a knock on his door before it burst open.

 

“Dai-chan!”

 

Aomine pulled his sheets up to cover himself and he turned on the bed so that his belly was pressed against the mattress and he was hugging the pillow.

 

“What the hell!” he screamed at her.

 

She was like the devil. If you spoke of her she would appear.

 

“Good morning!” she sing sang.

 

“Satsuki, there’s no point in knocking if you don’t wait before entering” he said glaring at her. 

 

The heat wasn’t as unbearable as it was the day before, still, summer in Tokyo wasn’t a joke.

 

She flopped down onto the bed. She wore a light blue sun dress and her hair was loose.

 

“Your mom made pancakes Dai-chan! What did you do to make her happy?! I want to know; does this have anything to do with you missing for three days? Did you take a trip to do some mother-son bonding time? Did you decide to stop being a lazy bum? Have you met a nice girl and decided to settle?”

 

Aomine glared at her.

 

“No.”

 

“No to which question?”

 

“Every question”

 

Momoi laughed.

 

“Besides, what are you doing here so early, you said you’d come at noon” Aomine huffed.

 

She smelled fresh and her hair was slightly wet.

 

“I was bored Dai-chan” She whined

 

She placed her elbows on Amoine’s bare back and after a small hesitation, she smirked and bit his shoulder.

 

“OW, Satsuki!”

 

Momoi giggled.

 

“What was that for?” he demanded.

 

She slapped his back.

 

“let’s go down, I want to eat, we’re going later to Maji to plan everything”

 

Aomine buried his face on the pillow.

 

“I don’t want to” He said

 

Momoi stood up from the bed and placed her hands on her hips.

 

“Aomine Daiki, you are going to go”

 

Aomine groaned again. The dream was still fresh in his mind. He could almost feel the ghost of Kagami’s lips, the panic.

 

“Dai-chan you promised!”

 

“I know” he said exasperated “Get out, I’m going to get clothed”

 

“Don’t put on a tank top” she said as she made her way out of his room.

 

“I’ll put on whatever I want!” Aomine screamed after her. “You’re not the boss of me”

 

“I can’t hear you” she said as she made her way towards the kitchen stomping down the stairs loudly.

 

///

**Later that day**

 

The chatter of the Magi burger, the bright lights, the smell of food. Everything made Aomine feel incredibly nostalgic. It was here where he and Kagami came after a game 

 

They’d sit there, they’d bicker; like always; and Aomine would notice all these little things about him. Like how he always tilted his head to the side before taking a bite of his burger, how he furrowed his eyebrows when Aomine said something he considered weird. Regretfully, he wasn’t here with Kagami and apparently, when Satsuki said: We’re going to hang out together to plan your birthday. She meant: The generation of miracles plus Himuro and I are going to hang out together to plan your birthday while you watch and slurp on a coke

 

They had joined various tables together. The air conditioning was blissfully on but they had chosen to place themselves near the large windows that were so characteristic of the burger joint, so it was of little use. Aomine sighed and tried to position himself so that Murasakibara covered the sun that was hitting him on the face.

 

“I know what we can do!” Kise said overly excited “Let’s go clubbing!”

 

Midorima curled his lip.

 

“We’re underage” he said annoyed at the suggestion.

 

“Well, you don’t need an ID if you own the bar” Akashi said sipping on his water.  He somehow made drinking water out of a paper cup elegant.

 

Momoi looked thoughtful.

 

The trays were filled with food. Vanilla shake for Kuroko, three burgers and a coke for Aomine, Akashi and Midorima were sharing a combo. Murasakibara had chosen to eat an ice cream and Himuro and Momoi had bought a menu of two burgers and two refreshments. Kise was on a diet, so he had refrained himself from eating the food they served at Maji and had brought a bento from home. 

 

Aomine missed the days in which Kagami was still in his life. It was so easy back then. Basketball was interesting, hanging out was fun. He remembered the first time they’d met. How he had said that Kagami’s light was too dim. He really didn’t know what the hell he was talking about.

 

“Why can’t we ask Aomine-kun what he wants to do? It’s his birthday after all” Kuroko asked.

 

Momoi frowned

 

“Because if it were up to him there would be no birthday!” she exclaimed.

 

“perfect!” Midorima said “That way I can finally go home”

 

Momoi and Kise glared at him. They started to argue with each other loudly.

 

Aomine’s stare was lost on the white table. He was so angry at Kagami for leaving, so angry at himself for caring. Sometimes the loneliness was so great he thought it would swallow him up. He wanted to talk to Kagami, see him, touch him. But on the other hand, it simply hurt too much. At this point, he couldn’t be “Just friends” with Kagami.     

 

The noise of the Maji burger increased as more people came inside. The street was filled with families and friends that had decided to go out to enjoy the day. There were some tourists, squeezing the last days of their holidays and a few street vendors trying to rip them off with juicy presents to bring back home. 

 

Kuroko lost his composure when Midorima said that Momoi was a control freak and Akashi agreed with him. Kuroko let go of a lot of things, insulting his girlfriend wasn’t one of those things.

 

“I suggest you retire what you’ve said Midorima-kun, I don’t want to hurt you” he said with an icy cold voice.

 

Momoi smirked at Midorima. She proudly hugged Kuroko’s arm and pressed it to her chest.

 

“Tetsuya, Momoi’s hunger for control is concerning” Akashi retorted crossing his legs

 

Kise looked at his phone.

 

“I don’t have time for this” He said

 

Midorima raised an eyebrow at Momoi.

 

“Says you Akashi-kun” Kuroko answered

 

Aomine placed the straw of his coke on his lips and twirled it with his fingers. He was used to feeling anger, boredom, numbness. He found ways to live with those feelings. But the longing he felt for Kagami. He couldn’t deal with that. He couldn’t deal with missing someone so much it hurt. So, he tried everything to make it go away. He’d try to ignore it, refuse it…

 

A soft breeze on the outside, made the little decorative bushes placed outside the Maji to brush against the glass. 

 

“Why don’t we do a barbecue and play some ball?” Himuro asked completely ignoring the fight “It’s what we did for Taiga’s birthday a few weeks back”

 

Aomine’s head snapped up to stare at Himuro. They all stopped fighting. Murasakibara pouted and linked his fingers with him.

 

“I don’t like it when you go” he said.

 

Kise stopped typing on his phone and looked at Momoi. She looked back at him and for a few seconds none of them said anything. Then, a grin began to spread through their faces, as if a small conversation had gone between the two of them and they had just reached an agreement.

 

Himuro rolled his eyes at Murasakibara’s retort.

 

“Baby, it was just for two weeks” Himuro said to him. “And besides, Taiga’s my brother”

 

Midorima just shook his head, holding back an annoyed sigh.  

 

“So, we’re back to the birthday discussion” he said “I was just starting to have fun”

 

Akashi looked at him with a humorous look while Kuroko still glared at them.

 

“Shintarou, you have a dark soul”

 

Midorima readjusted his glasses, trying, and failing, to hide a wicked smile. 

 

Aomine felt a sudden wave of nausea. The smell of food became completely disgusting. The noise, overbearing. Just the mention of Kagami’s name brought a flutter of butterflies in his stomach and an ache right were his heart was.

 

Two kids rushed past their table, screaming and laughing in the direction of the toilet. A flustered mother behind them bowing and saying sorry to everyone the kids almost ran into.

 

“We can rent a barbecue set!” Momoi said looking increasingly excited.  

 

Kise nodded

 

“Yes!” his eyes were glinting with excitement “I know a place where we can do that”

 

Aomine looked back at the table, setting his eyes on the paper napkin beside him. He wanted to click his tongue at the ridiculousness of wanting to cry because he heard Kagami’s name being mentioned in a conversation.

 

“Alex lent us her barbecue set” Himuro said with a grin “And after playing some ball, we went to the beach, did you know that Taiga’s a really good surfer?”

 

“Yes! Kagamin sent me a video!” Momoi said jumping on her seat “It was amazing! Right Tetsu?”

 

Kuroko smiled softly at her, the previous fight almost forgotten. Murasakibara unwrapped a lollipop and took it towards his mouth.

 

“Aren’t there sharks?”

 

Himuro laughed and kissed Murasakibara’s hand.

 

“No honey, not that close to the shore-line”

 

Aomine’s stomach was doing flips. He needed to go home.

 

“Dai-chan?” Momoi asked “Are you alright?”

 

Aomine wanted to tell her that no, that he wasn’t alright. He had come expecting to have some alone time with his best friend, he had expected to talk about everything that had been going on. Bring himself to tell her about the baby, and Kagami and everything and instead he was there, having to listen people talk about the one person he wanted the most in the world, and couldn’t have.

 

Aomine swallowed and tried to keep a steady voice.

 

“I’m feeling a little bit under the weather” talking hurt from trying to hold back his tears.

 

Momoi sighed with irritation.

 

“There you go again trying to slack off”

 

The pain mixed with anger.

 

“No, Satsuki, I’m not trying to slack off” he snapped at her.

 

Momoi rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah right” she said “You didn’t want to come from the start, you’re a lousy liar Dai-chan”

 

Momoi picked a small bit of the paper that wrapped the straws.  

 

"You're getting lazier, with each passing day" Momoi continued "and you're getting fat by the way, school starts in two weeks, you need to get in shape for the next season of basketball" 

 

Murasakibara nodded. 

 

"That's true" 

 

Himuro slapped Murasakibara's arm. 

 

"Don’t be rude" he glared at him 

 

Midorima shrugged 

 

"It's the truth though"

 

At first, he was shocked, and then, Aomine stood up, the chair screeched on the floor. Everyone looked at him. He wanted to be able to will his tears away from his eyes. As he looked up to them, two tears fell down his cheeks. His eyebrows were furrowed and his teeth clenched. Momoi’s eyes widened and for a terrifying moment, she thought that maybe she’d stepped over the line.

 

“You know what? Fuck you”

 

Kise rose from his seat.

 

“Aominechi, wait” Kise said "We were just jok-"

 

Aomine raised his hand to stop him from talking. He swallowed hard.

 

“Don’t” he said

 

Everyone was dead silent.

 

“I’m going. Call me when you decide what to do” his words were choked up

 

Kise made a last attempt at going closer to Aomine. Akashi shot his hand forward and snatched Kises’s wrist.

 

“Sit down Ryouta” he said with his commanding voice.

 

Kise, looked at Akashi and begrudgingly sat down.

 

Aomine turned his back to his friends and headed towards the door. He heard Momoi rushing over to him and Himuro scolding them.

 

“Dai-chan, wait!” She grabbed his arm

 

Aomine shook it off.

 

“Dai-chan wait, I’m sorry” she said, “What’s wrong, tell me, I’m sorry”  

 

What’s wrong was, that he felt like someone was ripping out chunk of his heart. What’s wrong was, that he was suffocating in pain. What’s wrong was, that ever since Kagami had left, everything that he had felt before he had met him, had come back ten times worse than before and his best friend wasn’t there to help him. 

 

He didn’t even turn to answer her. He just kept walking.

 

“Dai-chan!” Her voice broke.

 

The door opened and then closed.

 

What he wanted, he couldn’t have and what he had, wasn’t enough to fill the emptiness inside his chest.

 

Aomine touched his belly, like he had done that morning, after the nightmare, and like before it gave him some measure of comfort. Still, the darkness was there, at the edge of his consciousness, creeping inside of him, again. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After four months.... I HAVE UPDATED! And this chapter is longer than the other two together xD 6k words for your entretaiment.

As he was walking the streets of Tokyo Aomine found that sadness inside of him slowly shift into anger. 

 

His home wasn’t too far away from the Maji burger they had been in. He arrived at his street after a short fifteen minute walk. His house was in a residential area. Aomine walked the stairs that took to the main entrance. 

 

He felt angry at Momoi, at Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara, at everyone. It wasn’t just one thing in particular what made him angry, it was everything. They were his friends and sometimes he felt like they weren’t really there for him at all. 

 

Aomine closed the door behind him with a loud bang. His nails dug into his palms. He kicked his shoes away and stomped his way into the living room. His mother was at work so there was no one at the house. 

 

He knew he wasn’t alone, but he felt lonely anyways. Even if he told the GoM, they wouldn’t understand how it felt. It was worse than just being pregnant. It was being pregnant and being a man. It felt completely unnatural. It felt wrong. 

 

The living room was illuminated by the soft light that entered through the white blinds. His house smelled clean and fresh. The floors were wiped and the furniture didn’t have dust. The stairs creaked under him as he climbed them. 

 

But what was worse about telling them, was the explanation he’d have to give. The explanation of how it came to be. And then he’d have to talk about Kagami. Just the thought of telling them made him feel a humiliation so great he wanted to smash his head against the railing. 

 

The wall was covered with paintings when he was young, photographs of his mother and him and some of him with his father. Aomine snapped the door to his room open and walked towards the bed. He flopped into it and buried his face on the pillow. 

 

He had ruined everything. The thought circled around his mind like a vulture. He had ruined everything in a moment of weakness. His whole world had crumbled when Kagami had told him he was leaving. It was like he had forgotten they were in the twenty first century and skype existed.  

 

Aomine screamed into the pillow and pressed his face harder into it until he felt he couldn’t breath anymore. Aomine shifted his head to the side. The room was in the same state it had been that morning. Messy didn’t even begin to describe it. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to tidy it up. Not now.

 

He began to feel more and more anger building up. But it was a different kind of anger; he was angry at his friends but above all he felt angry at himself. For allowing himself to be so weak. He’d broken in front of Kagami and then another time when he had cried in front of everyone. Aomine couldn’t shake the fact that he had cried. He, Aomine Daiki, for the first time since childhood, had cried. His brain was reeling, yelling at him to grab the basketball on the corner and go to the court near his house to play until he either died from exhaustion or his legs could no longer support him. 

 

The phone in his pocket buzzed again. Aomine pressed his lips together, the frown on his face accentuated. He squirmed around on the bed and pulled it out before flopping back down into his original position. Momoi’s phone number danced across the screen. Aomine pressed the red circle in the screen and left it down on the bedside table. 

 

Basketball had always been his way to channel all his emotions. And now, with that gone, he had no way of relieving stress. He just felt like everything was building up inside of him, like a ticking bomb waiting to explode. 

 

His eyes passed through the mess he had accumulated for the past three months. Aomine incorporated and sat down on the edge of the bed. His leg jerked up and down and his hands were twisting each other. Aomine’s gaze kept looking at the basketball. 

 

But as much as he wanted to go to play, now he had someone else to care. The doctor had said that he should lay off on the basketball training until after the pregnancy. 

 

Aomine groaned loudly. He placed his hands on his stomach and rubbed it with the glare on his face accentuating more and more. 

 

“I need to move!” he exclaimed, to no one in particular. 

 

The silence and the messy room was the only answer he got. Aomine let an exasperated growl and rose up to his feet. He kicked a shirt and it flew towards the wall. It flopped on top of an empty coke can tipping it over with a dry thud. 

 

He felt his muscles prickling with the need of exercise. There was a pit forming in his stomach that made him ache for the touch of the ball beneath his palms and the burn of the air in his lungs.  

 

Aomine started to pace the room. His eyes dancing all around it trying to somehow find something he could distract himself with. And then, an idea started to form in his head. 

 

He was still in his jeans, Aomine quickly took them off and slipped into a pair of basketball shorts. There was a line the pants had made on his belly. Aomine frowned, he passed his fingers over it. He shook his head and then looked up again. There was a determinant stare in his eyes. 

 

Aomine turned around and exited his room, he walked down the stairs in rapid steps and made a beeline for the kitchen. He started to rummage through the drawers until he found the one he was looking for. 

 

He needed to stop thinking about the baby that was growing inside of him. He needed to stop thinking about his friends, needed to stop thinking about Kagami, needed to stop thinking about the doctor. 

 

He took out a roll of plastic bags and searched the kitchen for the vacuum machine. It was propped up on the far wall. He walked towards it and then grabbed it. The way back to his room was quick. 

 

Perhaps he couldn’t play basketball, to get those things off his mind, but it didn’t mean he was going to stay inside his house, doing nothing for the remaining six months until the small little thing inside of him popped out. 

 

Aomine left the vacuum machine on the floor and plugged it in the bathroom that was in front of his room. He made his way back. There was a thin layer of sweat shining over his body. 

 

Aomine slowed down his movements. His mind was still wrapping around the idea of having a baby inside of him. It felt… wrong. It felt impossible. His whole life had taken a 360º turn and he felt like he was just walking forward because he had to go somewhere, not because he had any idea about what he was going to do. 

 

He stared forward with a vacant stare. Aomine sighed softly and his hand made his way towards his belly. His mouth tasted sour. and then his brain caught up with what he was doing. Aomine shook his head vigorously and clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

 

There he was, trying to forget just for one minute and his mind had to backstab him and start thinking about those things once again. 

 

Aomine’s frown increased and he walked towards the windows. He opened them. The air smelled of heat and gasoline, but at least it allowed a small breeze to enter his room. He turned around with his hands on his hips and assessed the situation. 

 

His mind kept returning to the baby, to Kagami, to his friends, the doctor. Frustration swept inside of him like a wave. 

 

“God-fucking-damnit!” Aomine said.  

 

He clicked his tongue and bowed down. He grabbed the first thing his hand found. Aomine began to move around. He picked up his clothes quickly, he dusted them and then threw them out of his room. 

 

Part of him wanted to tell Kagami about the whole thing. On the one hand he wanted Kagami to feel the fear and the shock. He wanted him to feel guilty. But on the other hand, he was scared. Scared of Kagami telling him that he didn’t care, that it was his problem not his. And even more scared of Kagami being an actual good person and sacrificing his dreams and happiness for Aomine. For someone who he didn’t even love. 

 

Aomine crushed the can of coke he had just picked up and place it in the plastic he had gotten violently. He dropped the bag on the floor and stomped his way towards his desk. Aomine turned the computer on and selected a random playlist from youtube in hopes that the music would make his thoughts quieter. 

 

He didn’t know if he was being selfish or cowardly. He didn’t know what was the right choice, what was the wrong one. He felt like he was way over his head. 

 

The music started to blast loudly through the speakers. The majority of the mess where clothes and clutter. Aomine picked up the bag again and resumed his task. The heat seemed to increase. 

 

It wasn’t exercise, but it was doing something. Bowing down was slightly harder than before. Subconsciously he took his hand to the small bump. A chill ran down his spine when he suddenly remembered the dream of the day before. Aomine curled his lip and focused on the lyrics of the song that was playing on that moment to distract himself  

 

Before the light on the street began to dim all the clothes had been placed outside the room and the clutter had been shoved into multiple bags and had been placed on the exit of his room as well.  

 

The expanse of his room was left covered with dust. He went towards the vacuum machine and turned it on. 

 

The noise it made mixed with the music, but strangely enough, Aomine found peace in the cacophony. His brain was blissfully empty of thought because of it. 

 

Aomine concentrated on his job. The floor was the first thing that cleared up, he then moved towards his desk, then the shelves he had and lastly the bed and the nightable. He worked with efficiency. 

 

His mother would probably have two heart attacks when she found out that he’d cleaned his room. The thought made him smile slightly. 

 

Sweat stained his white shirt making it stick to his frame. Aomine peeled it off and as he went to turn the vacuum off and discarded the shirt on the large pile of clothes outside. 

 

The music was still playing. But this time it was a slow sad song resonated through the air. A sharp pain tugged at his heart when the lyrics hit too close to his own situation. Suddenly he missed the deafening sound of the vacuum. 

 

Aomine walked outside his room and bowed down to grab the discarded clothes off the floor, before climbing down the stairs as he tried his best to ignore the ballad. He entered the kitchen and placed everything inside the washing machine. 

 

“I’m not listening to the song” he said to himself as he began to search for the soap on the cupboard under the sink. “It’s a stupid song, with stupid lyrics that mean nothing to me”

 

He placed a good portion of the soap on the cap of the bottle and introduced the soap in the pertinent place. He closed the lid and chose a program.

 

His jaws were clenched. 

 

“I should’ve skipped it” he said between his teeth while turning around.

 

The washing machine made a clicking noise and started to work. Before he had time to think about anything else, he quickly went to the broomstick closet and grabbed from there a product his mother used to clean the furniture as well as the rag that was on top of the bottle. 

 

He went up the stairs once again. And walked towards the computer. He punched the mouse and changed the song into an upbeat one of which Aomine didn’t understand half of the lyrics. Which was good. There was still a knot tied in his heart, but he ignored it and concentrated on what he was doing. 

 

The product smelled fresh and clean. His hair was humid because of the sweat. He worked quickly and before he knew it. He was done. Aomine’s breath was slightly labored as he looked around. 

 

His room even looked wider when it was tidied up. Aomine cursed under his breath when he realized he hadn’t put his bed sheets with the rest of the clothes and saw a stray sock behind one of his shelves. 

 

The sound of the door opening made him turn around. 

 

“Daiki! I’m home!” his mother exclaimed from downstairs. 

 

The sun hadn’t gone down entirely. But the blinking red light of his alarm clock marked 9.30. 

 

Aomine clicked his tongue slightly annoyed at his slip when it came to the socks and sheets and then grabbed the vacuum machine and went down the stairs with it. 

 

“Hi Mom” he said as he walked inside the kitchen. 

 

She was leaving her purse on the kitchen table. She frowned when she saw him. Her eyes went from Aomine to the vacuum cleaner. 

 

“What are you doing with that?” 

 

Just as she finished saying that sentence the washing machine started to announce that it had finished with a loud whistling sound. 

 

“I was cleaning up my room.” 

 

Her eyes widened. 

 

“You were what?” 

 

Aomine smirked at her knowing what was going to be her reaction. 

 

“Cleaning, mom”

 

She walked up to him and placed her hand on his forehead. 

 

“Are you okay honey?” she said with fake worry. “Do you need to go to the hospital?” 

 

The washing machine kept whistling. Aomine rolled his eyes and she chuckled under her breath. 

 

“How are you feeling?” She asked looking at his belly for a moment. 

 

Aomine shrugged, he took his hand towards it. 

 

“I cried in front of everyone.” he grumbled under his breath 

 

He made his way to the wall it had been leaning into when he went to get it. She let out a soft chuckle. 

 

“Yeah, I was a crier too” She went towards the fridge and grabbed the ingredients for a salad “And just wait for the cravings.” 

 

She sighed. 

 

“I ate strawberries with pickles.” 

 

Aomine turned his face. 

 

“That’s disgusting, Mom.” 

 

“It seemed right at the time.” she said with a thoughtful face. “So, why did you cry?” 

 

Aomine went to shut off the washing machine. 

 

“Well, they were all arguing and shit.”  Aomine scoffed “and then Satsuki said I was getting fat.”

He opened the lid and started to pull the clothes out and shoving them into the drier beside it. His mother assorted the ingredients on the counter and started to chop the tomatoes and lettuce in pieces before placing them in a bowl.

 

“And then the fuckers all started to agree and only that pretty boy Himuro stood by me!”

 

Aomine’s mother clicked her tongue and frowned at him. 

 

“Don’t curse!” she said as she picked up an apple and started to peel it.  

 

Aomine rolled his eyes. 

 

“Whatever.” he said “And then I started to cry.”

 

Aomine chose a program in the drier with a scowl on his face. His mother raised her head towards him, there was a mirth dancing in her eyes. 

 

“Well, you  _ are _ getting fat.” 

 

Aomine looked up at her with a deadpanned expression. She chuckled under her son’s stare.

 

“And that’s all?” she asked with a seemingly innocent tone.

 

Aomine frowned and approached the counter. He leaned on it and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“Isn’t calling me fat a good enough reason?” 

 

His mother laid the knife on the cutting board and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Daiki, how long have we known each other?” 

 

He let out a huff. 

 

“They talked about Kagami.” he grumbled in the end

 

She hummed under her breath. 

 

“I see.” 

 

She chopped the apple with practice experience. Aomine touched the fake marble of the counter’s surface, and let out an irritated breath through his nose. 

 

“It’s ridiculous.” 

 

Aomine’s mother rolled her eyes as she placed the small bits of the apple inside the bowl. She opened a can of tuna.

 

“It’s hormones Daiki.” she shook her head “don’t think too much of it.” 

 

“Well fuck hormones.” he said 

 

Aomine turned around and opened the cupboard with all the plates. He grabbed two and went towards the small dining table and set them there. 

 

“I told you not to curse, Daiki.” she said in an exasperated tone of voice. 

 

He went back for glasses. 

 

“Yeah, yeah...” he said. 

 

Aomine’s mother placed olives and small squares of cheese inside the salad as well. She then grabbed the olive oil, salt and a lemon juice and mixed it all together. 

 

“It’s just crap.” he sighed. 

 

“You can express that without having to use bad language.” 

 

Aomine shook his head and approached one of the cutlery drawers and took out two knives and two forks. 

 

“I swear I’m never telling that to my kid.” 

 

Aomine’s mother let out a laugh 

 

“Oh honey, you have no idea how things change.” 

 

When she finished with the salad she opened the water and rinsed her hands as well as the knife she had used. Aomine went to get the water from the fridge as his mother took the salad to the table. 

 

They sat down and she divided the salad between the two plates. There was a comforting silence between the two of them. Aomine felt his stomach growl with impatience. He dug in almost immediately. 

 

His mother smiled and began to eat herself. 

 

“Is it good?” 

 

Aomine nodded vigorously. 

 

“It’s great, Mom.” he said. 

 

She nodded as well and smiled once again. Aomine wolfed down the salad. He then stretched his hand to pour himself some water and he let out a loud burp. His mother glared at him and Aomine just smiled. 

 

He dug in into the remnants of his salad once again. His mother watched him carefully, she then took a long gulp of water and stared at him once again. There was a thoughtful almost careful look painted on her face

 

“So.” His mother said interrupting the silence. 

 

Aomine looked up at her. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Have you decided what to do?” 

 

Aomine frowned while chewing. 

 

“On what?” he said with his mouth full 

 

His mother slowly set her fork down. 

 

“Telling the father.” she said. 

 

Aomine felt the salad in his mouth turn to ashes. His eyes became wide and he swallowed with difficulty. Their eyes were locked. He felt as if someone had his heart in a vicious grip and wasn’t letting go. 

 

He took a deep breath and his eyebrows furled into a frown.  

 

“I already said that I didn’t want to talk about this.” he said, trying to dismiss it. 

 

He took another bite of the salad and chewed on it in rapid motions. His mother pressed her lips together and sighed.

 

“Daiki-”

 

Aomine let the fork on the plate with a loud clang. 

 

“I said, that I don’t want to talk about it!” He snapped at her once again, his voice becoming more harsh. 

 

A frown found its way on her face. 

 

“Well I’m sorry, son!” she snapped “But we NEED to talk about it!” 

 

He looked at her and nodded. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

Aomine got up from the chair taking his plate with him. 

 

“Daiki, not talking about it isn’t going to make it go away.” She exclaimed as he dumped the contents on the trash and placed the plate in the sink. 

 

He turned towards the exit of the kitchen, the set of his jaw was tense and his hands were fisted. His mother got up from the chair as well. 

 

“Daiki!” she yelled. 

 

Aomine heard the steps of his mother behind him and then her hand clutched his wrist. 

 

His mind was a mess. It was as if he couldn’t breath properly anymore. 

 

“Aomine Daiki!” she exclaimed “You stop right this instant!”  

 

Aomine turned around violently. 

 

“I already told you!” he exclaimed “I’m not talking about it!” 

 

Aomine ripped his wrist away from her hand and turned around once again. He made his way towards the stairs. 

 

“You know he has the right to know!” His mother said with anger painting her features “It’s his child as much as yours!” 

 

Aomine stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned around. 

 

“Yeah, let’s do that mom! I’ll call him right now with a number I don’t have and say: Hey Kagami, remember that time when I begged you to fuck me… Yeah, I’m fucking pregnant!” he shouted at the top of his lungs. 

 

Aomine turned around once again. The anger was something tangible inside of him. It was like this ball of hot iron building up in his stomach and pushing itself up his throat. 

 

“Daiki!” his mother began to climb the stairs as well. 

 

He walked inside his room and closed the door with a bang. He placed his back against it and dropped to the floor. His mother tried to open it. 

 

“Aomine Daiki you open this door right this second!” her fists were connecting against the wood repeatedly.  

 

“For what, uh!?” he exclaimed  “So that you can judge me!?”

 

“Judge you!?” His mother’s voice was filled with so much anger her words were slightly broken by the yell “How dare you! How dare you, after everything I’ve done for you, you ungrateful brat, tell me that I’m going to judge you!? You are my son!” 

 

Her knocks were getting increasingly louder. 

 

“I just don’t know what to do!” he yelled back at her “I just don’t know what is the right thing to do!” 

 

The bangs on the door stopped 

 

“The right thing to do, is whatever is best for your baby!” she exclaimed. 

 

The anger mixed in with the frustration and the fear. Aomine bent his legs and placed his arms on his knees.  

 

“Your son or your daughter will want to meet the both of you, enjoy the both of you!” she continued “When you have a baby, it stops being about what you want!”

 

There was a bang on the door once again. He pressed his lips together and shook his head. There was a tight knot of emotion tied in his throat. He took his hand towards his naked belly. 

 

“Your fears, your feelings they need to take a second place!” her voice was muffled by the door but he could perfectly hear the frustration behind her words “And I know it’s scary, and that it will be painful to you and humiliating but don’t take their father away from them Daiki!”

 

Aomine’s words were stuck in his throat. His shoulders deflated and he let his head hang. His stare was focused on the sight of his hands over the small bump on his belly. 

 

“I just can’t tell him!” 

 

“Why not!?” his mother asked.

 

Aomine could feel the tears start to build up again. He clenched his jaws in annoyance. 

 

“I already told you! It’s my fault!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. “It’s my fault this happened!”

 

The silence that overcame the house was deafening. He could almost see his mother’s eyes on him

 

“Your fault?” she said “Daiki open this door.”

 

Her knocks became more insistent. 

 

“I can’t mess up his life!” He let out in a pain filled exclamation ignoring his mother request. 

 

His eyes began to dart all around the room. The window was still open but it was dark outside. The night summer air came inside. It smelled good, like leaves and the water of the sprinklers on the street. 

 

“I can’t, I can’t be responsible for his unhappiness, I don’t want him to hate me for crushing his dreams!”

 

“Daiki...” she said once again. Her voice seemed sad. 

 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed “Can’t I talk without bursting in tears or what!?” 

 

Not being able to see his mother was actually helping him to say all those things. Not having to see the pity in her eyes. 

 

“He’s living in America, mom!” The air that came out of his throat was raspy “He has his whole life there and I-” 

 

“Daiki, listen to me” his mother tried to interrupt him again. 

 

He threw his head up to try to hold the tears that were building up in his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

 

There was a long moment of silence. 

 

“I really fucked up, mom...” he muttered. 

 

“Open up.” 

 

Aomine shook his head. 

 

“I don’t want to.” he said 

 

He heard her sigh on the other side of the door. There was some ruffling and she spoke again. 

 

“Okay, it’s fine.” she said “We’ll  just talk like this.” 

 

Aomine directed his face towards the door. He rubbed his eyes and then placed his hands on his belly again. The silence stretched. 

 

“You know,” she said “he’s not going to hate you.”

 

Aomine frowned.

 

“And how would you know?” he asked. 

 

“Because it’s either he comes back or he doesn’t and if he comes back it’s because he cares.”   

 

Aomine swallowed thickly. The silence came back to the room. Aomine’s mother sighed loudly. 

 

“And if he cares that means he doesn’t hate you” she explained further. 

 

He let out a huff and stared down. 

 

“But basketball-” 

 

“Daiki, you have to let him chose what’s more important for him!” She exclaimed “What if I had taken your choice to have the baby or not for you? How would you have felt? Huh?”

 

Aomine scrunched up his face and looked down just the mere thought of it made his skin crawl with anger and protective instincts. 

 

“You understand?” 

 

He didn’t answer. When a few minutes of silence had passed between them she spoke again. 

 

“Talk to him.” she said 

 

“I-” he began

 

“Talk to him, Daiki.” she insisted 

 

He let out a long sigh and shook his head

 

“But I don’t have his number…”

 

He heard her turn around. 

 

“Don’t make excuses, son.” 

 

Aomine shook his head and buried his face on his hands. He slowly took a deep breath and then let it out softly. 

 

He reached out for the doorknob and opened the door. His mother was sitting down just like he had been sitting down. Aomine placed one knee on the floor and the other half risen he leaned on it and pushed himself upwards. 

 

The feelings inside of him were a mess. Aomine felt as if a truck had ran him over several times. He felt exhausted and by the look on his mother’s face she was feeling somewhat similar to him. 

 

Aomine extended his hand towards her. She looked at it and took it. Aomine helped her get up. He then turned around and walked towards his bed, meanwhile his mother’s eyes wandered over his cleaned room. 

 

“I can see the floor.” she said slightly amazed. 

 

He flopped on the bed and allowed himself a small smile at her comment. 

 

She walked towards the bed as well and sat down on it. There was a deflated tone in the way that she moved and when she lowered herself down she let out a soft grunt. 

 

“I think Satsuki has his phone.” he grumbled 

 

His mobile phone was still on the bedside table. Aomine made no move to pick it up, so his mother extended her hand towards it and took it. She then looked at Aomine and gave it to him. 

 

Aomine looked at her and then at the phone. 

 

“C’mon.” she said. 

 

He groaned and hugged his pillow. 

 

“I hate this!” he exclaimed. 

 

“C’mon Daiki.” she said again. 

 

“I’m still fighting with her.” Aomine mentioned. 

 

His mother didn’t say anything, she just kept handing him the phone. In the end Aomine snatched it out of her hand with a click of his tongue. She smiled softly and waited patiently. 

 

There were various messages and missed calls from Satsuki when he unlocked the screen. 

 

_ Dai-chan I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that I don’t know why I did. -6.30PM _

 

_ I was stressed because I want your birthday to be perfect and you never _

_ celebrate anything, and you’ve been really weird this past months, I just.. _

_ I’m so sorry I don’t know what came over me. -6.33PM _

 

_ Dai-chan please, pick up…-6.40PM _

 

_ I’m sorry-6.45PM _

 

_ I’m going to keep saying sorry until you say something back to me.-6.46PM  _

 

_ I’m sorry-6.47PM _

 

_ I’m sorry-6.48PM _

 

_ I’m sorry-6.49PM _

 

_ I’m sorry-6.50PM _

 

_ I’m sorry-6.51PM _

 

_ I’m sorry-6.52PM _

 

_ Dai-chan please-6.53PM _

 

Aomine let out a huff after reading her messages, there were still more but he scrolled through them until he reached the end of the conversation. 

 

His mother placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly. It didn’t give him any comfort but he knew that if she weren’t there he wouldn’t do what he was about to do. 

  
  


_ Satsuki. -10.16PM _

 

It wasn’t long before Satsuki was online and answering the message. 

 

_ Dai-chan, I was so worried, I don’t want you to hate me, I’m so sorry _

_ for what I said. I was so mean, I want to see you, can I come over?- 10.18PM _

 

Aomine knew she must’ve been crying. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. 

 

“She wants to come over.” he said to his mother. 

 

She shook her head. 

 

“It’s ten PM!” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

_ Listen, I need a favour, we’ll talk about that later-10.19 _

 

_ Whatever you need Dai-chan-10.20PM _

 

Aomine’s heart was rattling against his ribcage, he could feel as if a thousand wasps were thrumming in his stomach. His palms began to become sweaty. 

 

His mother caught on it.

 

“Breathe, Daiki.” she said. 

 

Aomine nodded and steeled himself, he looked at the small screen of his phone and quickly typed the message and sent it before he thought about it. 

 

_ Can you pass me Kagami’s phone number?-10.25 _

 

_ Kagamin’s phone number? I thought you had it-10.26PM _

 

_ I don’t, so are you going to send it or not?- 10.27  _

 

Aomine was biting the inside of his cheek. 

 

His mother slapped his thigh softly. 

 

“Stop doing that.” she said. 

 

Aomine clicked his tongue and waved her off. 

 

_ Sure- 10.27PM _

 

_ +1 ### - ### - #### -10.30PM _

 

_ There it is- 10.31PM _

 

_ But why don’t you have it? I thought you were best friends?- 10.32PM  _

 

_ Shit happens.- 10.33PM _

 

Aomine looked at his mother and dropped the phone on the bed. He turned so that his back was now on the bed, and he placed his hands on his face.

 

“I have it.” 

 

“Now talk to him.” 

 

Aomine took his hands away.

 

“And what the hell do I say to him?!” 

 

His mother snatched his phone. Aomine sat up slightly. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

His mother unlocked the screen and tapped on the phone number, she saved it on the contacts list and then opened a chat on the messaging app Daiki had downloaded. 

 

“Mom!?” He rose up into a sitting position and tried to snatch the phone away from her. 

 

His mother stood up from the bed and typed a “Hello” in it. 

 

“What the hell! Mom! Nononono!” 

 

Aomine felt panic sweep into his body and just as she pressed the send button Aomine snatched the electronic device away from her. 

 

The bubble with the sent text appeared before Aomine’s eyes. He felt his mouth dry and his heart seemed to have lurched into his throat. 

 

“MOM!” he exclaimed, completely horrified. 

 

“There, now you don’t have to send anything.” 

 

Aomine locked the screen and threw the phone on his bed. 

 

“Oh fuck!” He said as he began to pace the room “Oh fuck.” 

 

Aomine’s mother stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He buried his hands on his hair. His breathing was laboured. 

 

“What am I going to do now!” his eyes were wide. 

 

“Daiki.” His mother came towards him and stopped his pacing. 

 

Aomine looked at her. 

 

“I can’t believe you sent that.” he whispered 

 

“It’s a “Hello” Daiki, it’s not a love confession.”  

 

“Fuck.” he walked away from her 

 

“Daiki.” She said “Come.” 

 

His mother sat on his bed and patted it. Aomine eyed it and after a moment of deliberation he approached it slowly. He lowered himself down. He felt sick to his stomach. 

 

“You know what you’re going to do now?” 

 

Aomine shook his head. 

 

“Now, you’re going to go to sleep.” 

 

He huffed. 

 

“Go to sleep!?” He exclaimed “How can I go to sleep after you sent that message!” 

 

The phone buzzed and Aomine felt his blood freeze in his veins. 

 

“No.” he said as he tried to get up. 

 

His mother grabbed his forearms and made him sit down again. She took the phone and gave it to him. 

 

Aomine shook his head. 

 

“No.” he said matter of factly “I’m not going to take that, fuck this.” 

 

“Daiki…” his mother said. 

 

Aomine let out a small whine and after a minute or two he finally took it from her hands.  

 

The feeling of sickness grew in his stomach. His finger hovered over the screen and after two quick taps to it the lock screen appeared with all the notifications. 

 

Aomine let out a groan. 

 

“It was just Satsuki.” 

 

He locked the screen again and left it on the table. His mother sighed. 

 

“Go to sleep, Daiki.” 

 

Aomine let himself down and hugged his pillow again. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

His mother sighed and went to stand up. Aomine grabbed her wrist and she looked down at him. 

 

“I think I aged a thousand years because of that message mom.” 

 

She gave him a tired smile. 

 

“Someone needs to be a man in this family.” 

 

Aomine rolled his eyes. 

 

“Love you too.” 

 

She chuckled and bent down to kiss his forehead. 

 

“Sleep now.”

 

Aomine groaned and turned in his bed to find a comfortable position.

 

“Good night, baby.” she said. 

 

“Night, mom.” 

 

“Wasn’t talking to you.” 

 

Aomine turned in the bed and stared at her, a smile began to stretch across his face a giddy feeling was passing through his heart. She smiled back at him and turned off the light. 

 

He turned on the bed when his mother closed the door. Aomine let out a chuckle and then sighed. Three months had gone by since he had last talked to Kagami and now he couldn’t stop thinking about what he would say or do. 

 

Aomine rubbed his belly feeling the sick feeling returning to him like a wave. He extended his hand towards the nightable and grabbed his phone once again. He unlocked the screen and entered the chat. 

 

There it was. Kagami didn’t seem to have read it yet. Aomine locked the phone again and left it on the table once again. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. He didn’t  know what he was going to do if he rejected him. 

 

Aomine clenched his jaws and forcefully willed those thoughts away from his mind. He turned on the bed once again and tried to focus on something positive, anything. His hand found its way to his belly again. 

 

And then a thought popped in his brain. He looked down at his belly. 

 

Would the baby be a boy or a girl? 

 

///

 

The alarm on his mobile phone began to rang loudly jolting Kagami awake. He groaned loudly and grabbed the phone. He turned off the alarm and yawned. The AC was on so the air felt cool and fresh even though it was still august. 

 

Kagami stretched on the bed. A few bones popped, he looked back at his phone. It marked 10.30AM. He and his father were going to have breakfast together. He took the sheets away from his body and placed his feet on the floor. 

 

There were some notifications on the screen. He frowned when he saw an unsaved number with just a “Hello”. 

 

Kagami clicked on it and the messaging app started to load. He stood up and rubbed his face, trying to will the sleepiness away from him. He walked into the bathroom he had en-suite and left the phone on the sink. 

 

Kagami splashed cold water on his face. 

 

“Taiga!” the voice of his father came from the kitchen. 

 

“I’m coming!” he screamed back at him. 

 

Kagami took the phone again and walked out of the bathroom. He only had a pair of boxers on. His body was the one of an athlete. Kagami headed towards the kitchen he scratched his chest and yawned again. 

 

The apartment his father owned was large, with wooden floors and expensive furniture exquisitely decorated. Kagami arrived at the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar chairs on the island that sat in the middle of the huge kitchen. 

 

“Good morning.” he said to his father. 

 

He was busy, making them breakfast. 

 

“Good morning Taiga.” he said back to him “How did you sleep?” 

 

Kagami shrugged. 

 

“T’was fine.” 

 

He glanced down at his phone again remembering the text. He unlocked the screen he frowned and tapped on the chat. The number seemed vaguely familiar. Not all of the numbers he had had on his Japanese phone had transferred correctly. Above there was a profile picture. He pressed the bubble of the profile picture. It expanded. 

 

Kagami felt his blood run cold in his veins.

 

It was a picture of Aomine frowning while Satsuki took a selfie of them with a huge grin on her face.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have to be honest.... I've fell out of love with this story... I promise you I'm trying my best to find that spark that made me want to write it in the first place and even though I feel kinda discouraged, I've done my very best to provide you with a good chapter in every aspect. I'm actually really happy with how it turned out. I think I did a good job. BUT I want to know your honest opinion about it. 
> 
> I feel like comments and reviews really help me grow as an author. Even if they are negative... So that in the next chapter, or next story I write, I won't make the same mistakes. I really apreciate the time you take to write one, even if it's a simple one. 
> 
> And please don't worry about me not continuing the story. I will, I know that the people who commented already and gave me a kudo or suscribed have been waiting for this update and I don't want to leave you hanging. Just be patient my loves. I'm trying my best here <333 
> 
> Anways! I'm going to say goodbye now and hopefully I won't take 4 months to write the next chapter. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING THIS STORY A SHOT <333333333


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami found himself staring blankly at Aomine’s profile picture on his phone. His father was saying something Kagami didn’t care to listen to. His eyes were glued to the screen. Kagami’s father placed a plate stacked with pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of him. The glow of the phone began to dim. 

 

“So what do you think?” His father exclaimed with a jovial expression on his face. 

 

He placed another plate on the island and then walked around it to sit next to him.The screen went black. 

 

Kagami couldn’t bring himself to raise his eyes up and pay attention to what his father had just asked. The range of emotions tearing up his gut was too wide for his brain to be able to process them all. But there was one amongst them that was winning over the rest. A pure and utter feeling of anger. 

 

“Taiga?” his father asked again. 

 

Kagami clenched his teeth and slowly looked upwards towards his father. The irritation inside of him slowly shifting and turning inside of him.

 

“Huh?” He forced himself to say. 

 

Kagami chose a clueless tone of voice, to mask his feelings from his father. Kagami’s father took a bite of his breakfast, a questioning look on his face.  

 

“I was saying that we could go to the beach with Patricia and then have lunch, and if you want, we could go shopping after that, too.” he said, after swallowing. 

 

Kagami stared at his father for a few seconds without knowing what to say. 

 

Ninety percent of the time he didn’t give a fuck about his father’s get togethers and escapades, he usually went along with them to please him and because it was free food. But now, the amount of fucks he gave were even less than usual. 

 

He opened his mouth and then closed it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the massive amount of food on his plate. The anger had made him lose all his appetite.

 

“Taiga?” He asked again, this time there was a worried expression on his face. He left the fork down slowly.“Son, what’s wrong?” 

 

Kagami shook his head and looked at the phone before looking back to his father. He clenched his jaws and then something snapped inside of him.

 

“I-” he started. 

 

He took a deep breath, trying to control himself. The hand that was holding his phone was digging the device into his palm. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll be back in a few” Kagami rose up from his seat and turned back down the hallway.

 

Kagami heard his father calling after him but he knew his father hated confrontation and the last thing he would do was follow him and insist on the matter. 

 

He opened the door to his room and entered it. Kagami unlocked the screen of his phone. He stared at the message. Kagami closed the door in a flare of anger. 

 

“Motherfucker...” he bit between his teeth. 

 

The anger was slowly rising with each passing moment. It kept building up until there was nothing but a fist of rage inside of him. 

 

“Three months.” He choked on his words “Three fucking months.” 

 

The last sentence was more a growl of indignation than words. 

 

The sun entered the room through the opened blinds of the window. The space was perfectly clean. Not a speck of dust neither on the floor or the scarce furniture that decorated his room. 

 

A thousand answers passed through his mind. From just saying “fuck you” to an over-complicated text that explained in how many ways Aomine could go eat shit and die in a ditch. 

 

Kagami began to pace the room like a caged animal. He eventually threw the phone on the bed and snatched his portable computer from its place on the top of the expensive chest of drawers. He opened it and clicked on the skype app while taking a seat on an elegant couch that decorated one of the corners of his room. Himuro’s contact appeared as connected. Kagami quickly typed a message. 

 

_ “You’re not going to believe who the  _ **_FUCK_ ** _ just messaged me” _

 

The answer came a few seconds later.

 

_ “Who” _

 

Kagami clenched his jaws and gritted his teeth together as he punched the answer in the keys of the computer. 

 

“ _ Aomine motherfucking Daiki”  _

 

He saw Himuro was typing, but Kagami had already started to type another message on the keyboard. There were so many things going through his brain he couldn't filter them all. 

 

_ “Three fucking months without a word and now, out of the blue, a fucking “Hello” as if nothing had happened. “hello, my name is Aomine Daiki and I’m a fucking asshole who likes to FUCK PEOPLE AND THEN DISAPPEAR AND TOSS TWO FUCKING YEARS OF FUCKING FRIENDSHIP DOWN THE DRAIN””  _

 

Himuro had stopped writing. After Kagami had hit send he started type once again.  

 

_ “He messaged you?”  _

 

Kagami’s face was twisted in anger. 

 

“ _ Yeah. I lost his contact during the portability and today I woke up with a fucking message from him”  _

 

The fury felt like something real under his skin. Travelling like mercury through his veins.  __ Himuro started to type again on the app. 

 

_ “It’s funny that he messaged you today out of all days”  _

 

Kagami raised an eyebrow and quickly typed a response. 

 

_ “????”  _

 

_ “Well, it’s just… Something weird happened today with Aomine”  _

 

Kagami frowned. Part of him knew he shouldn’t care but he did and that only fueled his anger even more and without thinking about it he typed the message to answer to Himuro. 

 

_ “Something weird happened today with Aomine? Dude, he could’ve been hit by a car and I wouldn’t give a fuck”  _

 

He knew he was lying. And he knew Himuro knew he was lying. His best friend had had to bare hours upon hours of him talking about Aomine during the past few months. Kagami wanted to scoff at himself for his stupidity. 

 

_ “Sure Taiga…”  _ Himuro answered back. 

 

Kagami could almost see his friend rolling his eyes and looking at him with his eyebrows raised, a knowing look on his face. 

 

_ “Just when I thought I was getting slightly better this fuck comes to mess my shit up. Like always”  _

 

He clenched his fists several times. There was a small breeze coming into his room. It smelled of the sea. 

 

_ “Man, you got all worked up because of a hello… you weren’t getting better”  _

 

Kagami felt his neck vein thicken. 

 

“ _ I was trying!”   _ Kagami said _ “I feel like a total retard for thinking that he actually felt something for me” _

 

_ “Please don’t start again with the sex part”  _

 

_ “Fuck you Tatsuya”  _

 

_ “I’m scarred Taiga, I seriously can’t imagine Aomine Daiki out of all the people in this world, being sweet. My mind can’t bear that information.”  _

 

_ “Well he was!”  _

 

_ “Dude, everytime I see him it gets harder to believe that. He has a resting bitchface. His default expression is glare. Even when he cries he looks scary, so either you are lying or he has a split personality”  _

 

Kagami frowned. 

 

_ “Crying? When the hell have you seen Aomine cry?”  _

 

_ “That’s the thing that happened with Aomine today”  _ Himuro said 

 

Kagami’s frown deepened even more. He had been friends with Aomine for almost two years before the whole sex thing had happened. And the only reason why Aomine teared up and actually cried was because of basketball. They’d once been talking about an especially epic match, and they’d end up with their hearts clenched and tears shining in their eyes. 

 

The blinds moved softly with the summer breeze. The air was slightly hot and uncomfortable but the AC that was on inside his room prevented the space from getting too hot. 

 

Kagami felt the sting of pain sharp in his chest. The anger was still there, but it was pain-driven anger now. It was the anger that came out from having loved someone too much. And the memory made all that anger and all that pain accentuate. 

 

He focused on the screen again and started to type once again. 

 

_ “Aomine cried?”  _

 

_ “Yes. You know how Momoi gets, she was planning his birthday and such and she invited us all to come and help. And they were arguing and then someone said Aomine was getting fat and he cried and left.”  _

 

Kagami’s frown deepened even more than before. That sentence had so many incongruencies Kagami didn’t even know where to begin. For one, Aomine going to something Momoi had planned, then Aomine getting fat and last but not least Aomine actually giving a shit about what people thought of him? 

 

“ _...the fuck?”  _ Kagami typed. 

 

_ “Yeah, that’s what I thought…”  _ Himuro said  _ “That’s what we all thought to be honest…”  _

 

_ “And he’s getting fat?!”  _

 

_ “I don’t know man he had a belly… you know? it wasn’t like his arms or legs or anything else was fat”  _

 

_ “What the hell is that idiot doing?”  _

 

_ “Now you’re worried ain’t you?”  _

 

Kagami scowled and looked down. He huffed and rubbed his face. He looked back at the bed, towards where the phone was discarded. 

 

_ “Hey bro, I have to go to bed. Talk to you later okay?”  _

 

Kagami snapped out of it and quickly typed a reply. 

 

_ “WAIT! What do I answer to that text? should I even answer it? What if something happened with his basketball!?”  _

 

_ “I don’t know Taiga… I wouldn’t answer to be honest. What he did to you… it’s fucked up man… you deserve better…”  _

 

Kagami clicked his tongue. He knew he deserved better than Aomine. He knew he deserved to be treated right and not like the fuck doll Aomine had treated him as. Kagami wanted to laugh at himself for even thinking for a moment that Aomine was actually in love with him. 

 

He wanted to laugh at himself for being so happy that day when Aomine had proposed they’d get it on. He wanted to piss himself while laughing for even fantasizing about them as a couple and how they could make a long distance relationship work. 

 

Kagami’s nostrils flared. 

 

_ “Yeah, you’re right”  _  he typed back to Himuro 

 

_ “I’m really sorry Taiga. I hope it could’ve worked like you wanted”  _

 

_ “Don’t worry about it man”  _

 

_ “Night bro”  _

 

_ “Night Tatsuya”  _

 

Kagami threw his head backwards and covered his face with his hands groaning loudly. He sat there for a few minutes. 

 

The memory of standing there in the airport, seeing all his friends there and noting Aomine’s absence, came back to him. Saying goodbye to them and being so worried, wondering why Aomine hadn’t come, came back to him. Typing messages back to him and having none of them answered back, came back to him. And then the slow realization that it just was Aomine not giving a fuck about him, came back to him. And with it the memory of the pain it brought. The anger. The feeling of betrayal. 

 

He got up from the couch, leaving the computer on it and walked towards the bed. Kagami stood there. Looking at his phone with a pained expression.

 

A “hello”. All those months and he’d just gotten a “hello”. He knew it was Aomine they were talking about and he knew that Aomine had about the same emotional range as a crab. But still, an apology, an explanation, that would’ve made a good start to a conversation. Not just “hello”, as if nothing had happened. 

 

Kagami turned his back to the bed. His chest rose up and down in uneven breaths due to the amount of feelings that were brewing inside of him. The distress flashed through his face. He looked at the wall and fisted his hand once again. 

 

Kagami knew he deserved better but there was this part of him that was aching for a fight. For a confrontation. He needed closure to be able to let go. Ignoring the message, ignoring Aomine wouldn’t give him that. 

 

Kagami released his hand from the fist and took a deep breath, trying to calm the tumult of feelings inside of him. He turned once again and picked up the device from the bed. His finger hovered over the screen. At first unsure and then with a decisive double tap it lit up. 

 

He wished he understood the reason as to why Aomine had done what he had done. Even after all those months. Even after everything. He wanted to hear Aomine say that he just didn’t give a fuck. 

 

Kagami pressed his lips together and opened the messaging app. He took a deep breath and opened Aomine’s conversation. He typed exactly what he had been thinking: 

 

_ “The fuck do you want?”  _

 

And before he could think about it twice he hit the send button and watched the bubble upload into the chat. His gut clenched painfully and his hands started to sweat.

 

The breeze had stopped. The cries of the seagulls broke the silence in his room. 

 

Suddenly, Kagami felt sick to his stomach. Yes he wanted to know why the hell Aomine had messaged him but now he wasn’t as sure. Maybe he should’ve listened to Tatsuya. 

 

Kagami groaned and started to pace again. 

 

In times like this, Kagami wished he had never met Aomine. He wished he had never gone to Japan. He wished he had never known what it was like to love someone. 

 

///

 

The morning in Japan rose clear of clouds. A breeze travelled through its streets stroking the branches of the trees softly. 

 

Aomine woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring at the asscrack of morning. He groaned loudly and turned it off, flipping to the other side. The springs of the bed creaked under him. He touched his belly and sighed softly, his eyes closing once again. 

 

His mind was peacefully blank as he slowly found himself drifting back to sleep. The dreamless night had been like a blow of fresh air and then his door was opened and his mother let herself in. 

 

“Daiki, come on, we have to go to the doctor...” she said, stepping into the room.

 

Aomine groaned loudly. He didn’t even try an answer. He just let out a mumble of unconnected words and felt his eyes close once again..

 

His mother went towards his blinds and opened them, letting in the barely noticeable morning sun. She bent down and turned his night lamp on. A ray of blinding white light pierced his closed eyelids.

 

“Mom...” he whined 

 

She was still on her pajamas. She tugged his arm, and called his name again. 

 

“Daiki, you have blood tests, come on. No time to lose.” 

 

There was something wrong in having to wake up at that time in the morning. He was half convinced doctors hated people who went there to draw blood and that, that, was the real reason they only did them from eight to nine every morning.

 

He hugged his pillow even more tightly and pressed his face against it. 

 

“I don’t want to...” he grumbled against it.

 

“I don’t care what you want, get up and shower while I have breakfast.” 

 

The mention of food made him turn on the bed. 

 

“What about my breakfast?” 

 

His mother was halfway through his room when he heard her sigh loudly continuing her movement forward. 

 

“You can’t have breakfast Daiki! It’s a blood test!” 

 

Aomine shot upwards. All his sleepiness seemingly draining from his body. 

 

“What!? But we have an appointment with the other doctor after that!” he exclaimed “When am I going to eat?!” 

 

“Just go shower Daiki!” his mother shouted back up the stairs. 

 

Aomine let out a huff and slapped the sides of his bed. He began to murmur to himself. 

 

“I have a parasite inside of me, stealing MY nutrients and now they want me to starve myself for an entire morning?” Aomine placed his feet on the floor and scanned his surroundings.

 

It was weird seeing his room so tidy. But it was pleasant to look at.

 

“What a pile of bullshit” he grumbled. 

 

He rose up and made his way to the bathroom. There was a frown on his face as he squinted under the bright light. Aomine cursed under his breath and undressed. He stepped into the shower and let opened the water key. He cleaned himself quickly. 

 

When he was hungry he became angry. And when he was hungry and couldn’t satiate that hunger in the next ten minutes he became even more angry. 

 

As he finished with his shower Aomine shut off the water and grabbed a towel. He then opened the door and walked back to his room leaving wet footprints behind of him. Aomine dried himself in quick motions. 

 

His mother best take him out to breakfast after, or heads were going to roll. 

 

He threw the towel on his bed and put on his underwear. Aomine selected a pair of basketball shorts and a loose tank top and walked towards his desk to grab the cologne his grandfather had gifted him on christmas. He sprayed a little bit on and then took his favourite choice of deodorant and did the same. 

 

His mind was still fumbling because of the sleepiness. Aomine didn’t do anything but stand there for a few minutes until his brain rebooted and he decided to go down the stairs to join his mother and torture himself while watching her eat. 

 

Aomine quickly took his phone from the nightable, put off the light and made his way down. He let out a massive yawn and cracked the bones on his neck. 

 

“Can’t I even eat a banana?” he asked as he walked in 

 

His mother was eating a bowl of cereals. She was halfway done with them. 

 

“I’ll treat you when we get out...” she sighed. 

 

Aomine smirked at her. 

 

“That was a given.” 

 

She rolled her eyes. 

 

“And I’ll bring cookies so you can eat them after the blood tests are done.” 

 

Aomine’s smirk stretched even more. He took a seat and placed his elbows on the table. He frowned a little. 

 

“We have cookies?” 

 

His mother nodded. 

 

“I bought them yesterday morning.” 

 

Aomine rose his eyebrows and nodded. 

 

“Cool.” 

 

He crossed his arms and placed his head over them. A sigh escaped his lips. He felt his stomach churn in hunger. Aomine curled his lip in annoyance, and facedesked. 

 

“I hate this.” he grumbled. 

 

His mother shook her head with a small smile on her face. When she was done with her breakfast, she washed the bowl and left it to dry while making her way out of the kitchen. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it softly. 

 

“I’m going to go shower, I’ll be down in a few” she said 

 

Aomine grunted in response and then she left the kitchen leaving him there. He looked at the pattern of the tablecloth and began to trace it with one finger. When suddenly he remembered the text message he had sent yesterday. 

 

Aomine felt his blood freeze in his veins at the memory of it. A horrible knot tied in the mouth of his stomach. He slowly rose up from his slumped position. His heart beating wildly inside of him.

 

He eyed his phone and slowly reached out for it. Aomine grunted in annoyance at himself for being so weak. He took two calming breaths and accepted the fact that even if Kagami had responded it wouldn’t be a kind message. 

 

When he unlocked the phone Aomine noticed that along with Kagami’s message there were multiple ones that were from Satsuki and Kise. 

 

Aomine bit the inside of his cheek and clicked on the messaging app. It took a few seconds to open. A few seconds that felt like minutes to Aomine. 

 

His first reaction when he read the message was anger. Aomine’s face shifted into a deep frown a small irritated growl escaped his lips. But then his common sense kicked in and that anger quickly disappeared as he remembered that any other response would have been highly unlikely. 

 

Aomine moved the hand that wasn’t holding the phone towards his belly. He pressed his lips together and locked the phone again. He left it on the table with a small thud. His eyes stayed on it. All the thoughts he had thought the day before came rushing back to him. 

 

Kagami was better off without knowing anything. He would be happier. It would give him too many problems. 

 

His eyes rose from the mobile phone and he stared at the white tiles of the kitchen wall directly in front of him. Aomine could hear the water of the shower on the second floor shut off.  

 

But he couldn’t ignore his mother’s words. She had been right in everything she had said. Kagami had to make the choice either if he was going to stay or not. They would have to figure something out. 

 

He heard the bathroom door open and his mother walking into her room. The smell of soap and water flickered down the stairs. 

 

What Aomine feared the most wasn’t the fact that he had to tell Kagami. It was knowing that Kagami would probably come back and that he’d have to see Kagami making his life with someone else that wasn’t him. 

 

He licked his lips and clicked his tongue. Aomine slipped his hands under his shirt and touched his belly softly. 

 

The pain inside of him was dulled with the knowledge that at least his baby would be a part of Kagami that he would always have and that even though he would never be able to love Kagami properly. At least he would love his baby with everything he had. 

 

Aomine waited patiently until his mother got down the stairs. Her steps were quick. She smelled of a fresh perfume and the shampoo she had used. 

 

“Come on!” She said as she made her way towards the entrance. Her hair was still humid.  

 

He snapped out of his thoughts. Aomine stood up, he grabbed the phone and walked towards the entrance as well. His mother was bent down, putting her shoes on. Aomine took a spot beside her and laced up his jordans. He finished just as she was opening the door to the street. 

 

“Are you ready?” she asked while looking back to him. 

 

Aomine grunted. She took the purse from its place on the small counter they had by the door and they stepped outside. 

 

The smell of the morning was fresh and still cool because of the long hours of night. They walked towards the parking where his mother had left her car. She looked at him with an irked expression. 

 

“Is something wrong?” 

 

Aomine looked down at her. He thought about lying to her for a moment before realizing that she would catch on to the lie just as it left his mouth. So he decided to tell her the truth. 

 

“Kagami answered.” he said quietly. 

 

The parking was underground. The light was dim and it smelled of a mix of humidity and rubber tires. They walked into it. His mother readjusted her bag on her shoulder. 

 

“And what did he say?” She asked with a straight face. 

 

Aomine could see their car from where he was walking. A white ford focus with a bump on the hood. He was quiet for a moment. 

 

“He said, and I quote, ‘The fuck do you want?’” Aomine deadpanned, earning a grumble from his mother. Something about swearing. 

 

She looked up at him. She had placed a very discrete makeup on that enhanced her already beautiful features. 

 

“I see...” she said as they kept walking. 

 

His mother rummaged through her purse until she found the car keys and with a press of the button the car’s lights blinked twice. Aomine opened the passenger door on the right flank of the car. 

 

“What are you planning on answering back?” She asked as she opened the door and let herself in.  

 

Aomine shrugged while he readjusted on his seat. She put her security belt on and placed the key in the ignition. 

 

“You could tell him that you need to talk to him about something important” She suggested. 

 

The engine started with a low rumble. His mother looked back and reversed the car out of its spot. The tires made a squeaky sound on the floor of the parking as she turned the wheel and with a flick of her hand she handled the gear and continued to move forward, towards the exit. 

 

Aomine placed the AC on and laid back into his seat. The belt was uncomfortable on his belly. He tried to place it in a position that wasn’t so annoying. 

 

“I don’t know what I’ll tell him” 

 

They exited the parking and incorporated into the morning traffic. There wasn’t much circulation at that time, in August. His mother was focused on the road ahead of her but still spared a side glance to him from time to time. 

 

“You have to tell him something though…” she said. 

 

Aomine rolled his eyes and sighed. 

 

“Yeah mom, I know” 

 

The way towards the medical center wasn’t long. Over 10 min by car if the traffic wasn’t too slow. Aomine had his phone gripped in his hand. He unlocked the screen and stared at the bubble with the message. 

 

Looking at it gave him a swirl of unwanted feelings. He clicked his tongue once again and hovered his fingers over the keyboard as if he were going to type something. 

 

“I’m going to tell him what you said” Aomine said in the end. 

 

His mother looked at him and nodded. 

 

“Good” she answered back “It’s for the best” 

 

Aomine’s mother drove down a road for a few minutes before the parking lot that belonged to the medical center appeared to their left.

 

Aomine could feel his hands starting to sweat. He cleared his voice and unlocked the phone. 

 

“ _ I need to tell you something”  _

 

He looked at what he had written. It was a simple message, yet he kept re-reading it, over and over until his mother had already parked and had taken the key off the ignition. She looked at him with an expectant look. 

 

“We have to go” she said softly. 

 

Aomine grunted, he spared one last glance at the text and sent it before he overthought it even more. She smiled at him. 

 

“Was it that hard?” 

 

Aomine scoffed as he opened his door to exit the car. 

 

“Yes.” he stated while placing the phone back on his pocket. 

 

///

 

Kagami received the text from Aomine when he was finally eating something six hours since he had replied to the first message.

 

He was sitting in the living room, on one of the massive couches that decorated the space. A basketball game was on on the curved television when the phone vibrated beside him. 

 

In the end, Kagami’s father and his girlfriend had left him alone, which Kagami had taken advantage of to order half a dozen pizzas with no one to tell him it was madness.  

 

Kagami took another bite of the pizza slice in his hands. His focus was on the TV. His eyes followed the players across the screen. Kagami bent down to grab the bottle of water that was laying on the floor. He finished the slice in his hands in two bites and opened the water taking large gulps of it. 

 

He had seen that game several times but he couldn’t stop watching it. The plays were executed with such professionalism but with so much raw strength and talent it made him giddy inside. 

 

Kagami let out a large burp that he held for a few seconds and then tapped his stomach with a smile on his face. He looked at the phone and checked for new messages for the hundredth time that day. 

 

He wasn’t really expecting Aomine’s reply especially since it was barely eight AM in Japan and Aomine waking up anytime sooner than twelve during summer was almost a sin to the other boy.

 

So when Kagami saw that there was indeed a new message from Aomine, Kagami choked on his own saliva and spent the next few minutes trying not to die. 

 

His heart started to race and he quickly unlocked the screen and entered the app. 

 

“ _ I need to tell you something”  _

 

Kagami looked at it with a strange feeling brewing in his chest. Once again his first reaction was anger. What his body was screaming at him to do was to type something cutting and hurtful, but he pressed his lips together and took a deep breath, trying to control himself. 

 

The roof to floor windows that decorated the living room had the blinds down. The air conditioning was at full blast, keeping the heat of the afternoon away from his house. 

 

After reading Aomine’s message, he suddenly wondered what the other boy wanted to tell him. He wondered if it would be an apology. He would tell him to fuck off, evidently, still, it would be a good thing to read. Kagami quickly typed a response. 

 

_ “What is it”  _

 

He hit send and then stared at the chat waiting for Aomine to log online and answer back. 

 

///

 

Aomine held down the cotton on his arm as they travelled the hallways of the medical center towards the Special Cases ward. 

 

His phone buzzed on his pocket as his mother took a cookie towards his mouth. Aomine ate it whole and chewed on it letting out a soft moan of pleasure. 

 

“Duuuck I fwant twenti” Aomine said with his mouth full. 

 

“Well this package only has fifteen” she said with a smile 

 

Aomine made as if he was really distressed by that information. 

 

“I fill starf” he said with a dramatic eyeroll. 

 

They arrived to the ward soon after. His mother went towards the main desk and  told him to go sit down as she went to sort things out. 

 

Aomine sat down on one of the seats available. There was a man around his twenties sitting on one of the chairs as well. His belly was big and round. Aomine cringed a little. 

 

He stopped applying pressure on the place where the needle had punctured his arm and picked up the phone from his pocket avoiding eye contact with the other man. He saw he had a notification from Kagami. He felt his heart speed up slightly. Part of him already knew what the other boy would be asking. And when he saw the message his suspicions were confirmed. 

 

Aomine looked up and saw his mother coming closer to him. He stretched his hand out and his mother gave him the package of cookies. He ate three of them in record time before he turned towards her and showed her the screen of his phone. 

 

She read the message and sighed. Aomine picked another cookie and ate it. This time slower than before. 

 

“Well, now you have to tell him…” 

 

Aomine scoffed. 

 

“No way mom” he said while chewing

 

“There’s really nothing else you can tell him” she continued “By the way, they’ll call your name when they’re ready” 

 

Aomine grunted. 

 

“I can stall a little…” Aomine said as he ate another cookie “it just feels wrong to tell through a text” 

 

His mother hummed under her breath in understanding. Aomine looked at the phone and then looked up to his mother. 

 

“Maybe through skype?” just thinking about actually having to see Kagami’s face while saying it to him made him want to throw up “Or I can just not tell him...” 

 

His mother frowned and raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Just tell him that something has happened and that you want to tell him through skype.” she suggested. 

 

Aomine wanted to throw himself out of a window. 

 

“I don’t want to say anything to him” he groaned. 

 

The look on her face said everything about her opinion on that sentence. 

 

“Okay, okay,” he grumbled, “fuck…” 

 

“Daiki, stop swearing!” his mother scolded him.

 

Aomine waved her off as he concentrated on what he wanted to tell Kagami.

 

“ _ Uh, something happened, and I thought you should know, but I don’t want to tell you by message cuz it’s lame as fuck and I have your skype, so I thought we could talk there”  _

 

Aomine sent it. He noticed that Kagami had been online the entire time he had typed that. He felt a sickly tingle in his stomach.

 

///

 

When Kagami had seen Aomine had started typing, his heart had lurched towards his throat. He had been staring intently to the screen as if he could somehow figure out what was going through Aomine’s brain. 

 

The pizza had been forgotten and so had been the basketball match he had been watching. The sound of the television and the voices of the commenters were a background noise. 

 

Talking to him, even if it had only been four messages, reminded Kagami how horribly he missed Aomine. It was a bittersweet feeling. Specially since he completely refused to pick up his relationship with him no matter what Aomine would say or do. 

 

Kagami frowned when he read the message Aomine had sent. Worry started to brew in his chest against his will. The anger was slowly being shadowed by that sense of worry. 

 

_ “What happened, are you okay?”  _ Kagami looked at the message. And after a moment of hesitation he deleted the “are you okay” part. 

 

He didn’t want Aomine to think he was concerned about him in the slightest, even if he was. 

 

Kagami pressed the send button and then reflected on what Tatsuya had said to him earlier. Aomine was getting fat. If he was getting fat it was because he wasn’t exercising which meant he wasn’t playing basketball and since they had met and Aomine had found his love for basketball again, that meant only an injury would keep him from it. 

 

He looked forward. The massive curved television was still playing the game. 

 

The feeling of worry began to rise within him even more than before. Kagami clenched his jaws repeating to himself that he didn’t care. That that information was irrelevant and that even if he was injured it didn’t excuse any of his behaviour. 

 

///

 

Aomine read the message as Kagami sent it. He bit his bottom lip once again. His mother slapped his thigh.

 

“Stop doing that” she scolded.

 

Aomine clicked his tongue. He raised his eyes and saw that the older man was looking at him with an amused stare. Aomine glared at him which only made the other man snort. 

 

“Fucker” he whispered under his breath. 

 

His mother looked over his shoulder and read the message. 

 

“Tell him that you’ll tell him later.” 

 

Aomine nodded in approval and just as he was about to start typing, a couple exited one of the small rooms, accompanied by a nice looking lady. They exchanged a few words and then turned to go. They looked happy. 

 

He stared at them as they walked pass them. A flare of jealousy rose within him. Aomine shook his head and looked down at his phone again with a small glare this time. 

 

_ “I’ll tell you later, I’m at the hospital now”  _

 

The woman entered the room once again and a few minutes later, out of a speaker, they called the name of the older man Aomine had glared at. Aomine looked upwards and hit the send button without giving it much thought. 

 

And when he looked down he realized what he had said. He looked up, towards his mother with a distressed look on his face. 

 

“Mom.” 

 

She was watching the man who was entering the doctor’s office. She shook her head and looked back to him.   

 

“What?” she asked him.  

 

“I told Kagami I’m at the hospital.” 

 

His mother frowned. 

 

“Well, this is not a hospital-”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes. 

 

“Mom!” Aomine protested with a scowl on his face. “Fuck, what if he figures it out!?” 

 

His face looked distressed. 

 

She sighed loudly. 

 

“I’m going to wash your mouth with soap.” she said with a glare. 

 

Aomine stared at her with his eyebrows raised and a face that was screaming “seriously?” His mother sighed once again and shook her head. She took his arm and looked at the screen. 

 

“I don’t know son, can’t you delete the message?” 

 

Aomine stared at the screen anxiously. The package of cookies had been forgotten on Aomine’s lap. 

 

“No, fuck” he said to her in distress. “And what if he thinks I’m dying!?”

 

“Daiki, he’s not going to think you’re dying.” his mother deadpanned. 

 

///

 

Kagami shot upwards from the couch. His eyes widened as he reread the message. A knot tied on his throat and he felt his body freeze. 

 

His brain was contradicting itself. His first instinct was to call him. His mind was screaming at him to get a grip but, what if it was something serious? What if he was dying?

 

Kagami made a strangled sound and exited the chat room to go to the folder with all his contacts. He searched for Aomine’s and then clicked on it. 

 

Kagami reached for the remote control as he took the phone to his ear waiting for the call to connect and turned it off. 

 

The rational part of him was imploding in itself for calling. It would show Aomine how whipped he was. How much he still cared even after all that time. He felt like he was at war with himself. 

 

The cries of the seagulls entered the room even with the windows closed. 

 

There was this part of him that had to know what the hell was going on. One couldn’t turn the love switch off and pretend it didn’t exist.

 

The tone rang again and then someone picked on the other line. 

 

“Aomine?” Kagami asked. 

 

His phone bill that month was going to be huge, but one of the perks of having too much money to spend in a lifetime was that he didn’t really care about the phone bill being too high. 

 

_ “You picked up!?!”  _ Kagami heard on the other side of the line. 

 

He frowned slightly. The noises were muffled and he heard a woman’s voice talking as well. 

 

_ “Take it”  _

 

It wasn’t Satsuki’s voice. It was deeper, richer. 

 

“ _ Daiki _ ” the voice said in a firm voice. 

 

It was in that moment Kagami realized it must be Aomine’s mother. He heard grumbling on the other side and then Aomine spoke. 

 

_ “Yes?”  _

 

His voice was just as gruff and deep as Kagami remembered. He felt a chill running down his spine and he couldn’t help the sharp breath that he took before he steeled himself. 

 

“What the fuck is going on, Aomine?” 

 

He could almost see Aomine’s eyebrows drawing closer to each other and dropping down into a scowl. It was a habit he had whenever something that he didn’t expect happened. 

 

“ _ I told you I would tell you later”  _ he answered. 

 

Kagami pressed his lips together. He tried to control himself and not snap at Aomine’s tone of voice.  

 

“You can tell me now, this is not a text.” he said tightly. 

 

He heard Aomine huff. By now he would most probably be biting on his lip. He heard a slap and Aomine protesting. 

 

_ “Stop biting your lip, Daiki!”  _ he heard. 

 

“ _ Mom!”  _

 

Any other time he would’ve smiled. But now, he felt every muscle in his body tight with tension. His heart was a mess of feelings and his brain was muddled up with thoughts that kept shifting and changing. 

 

There was a small silence on the other side of the phone. 

 

_ “I can’t tell you.”  _  There was distress in Aomine’s voice 

 

Kagami bit the inside of his cheek and swallowed. The anger, the pain, the worry. It was all there, like a fist gripping his throat. 

 

“Is it an injury? Can’t you play basketball?” 

 

_ “Fuck.”  _ He listened to Aomine take a deep breath “ _ Um, no _ ” 

 

There was something weird in his voice. Like it was hard to speak. Kagami couldn’t help but think how did they come to that point in which they could barely talk to each other through the phone. In the end it was true what they said. Sex destroyed relationships. 

 

“Then what is it? You haven’t talked to me in three months and now out of the blue this? What the hell is going on Aomine. I can’t deal with any more bullshit! What do you want from me?” 

 

There was a loud tongue click on the other side of the phone. Aomine was annoyed. Which made him feel a rise of that anger inside climb through his windpipe. Aomine didn’t have the right to be annoyed. More likely it should be him the one who should be annoyed.

 

There was silence on the other line.  

 

“ _ I’m fucking pregnant, you retard.”  _

 

Kagami felt his brain stop working for a minute. He stood in the middle of his living room with his mouth hanging open. 

 

“What?” he asked in a strangled tone of voice. It was barely above a whisper. 

 

He heard Aomine taking a deep breath. 

 

_ “I’m sorry”  _ His voice had dropped. 

 

Kagami barely registered that it was the first time he had heard Aomine say sorry about anything in his life. He had vaguely heard about things like that happening but they occurred to pop stars and famous people not to normal people. His mind refused to accept that information.  

 

“You’re fucking with me.” he said 

 

_ “Does it sound like I’m joking, Kagami?”  _ he sounded pissed off. “ _ Why the hell would I joke about this?”  _

 

Kagami had the device pressed to his ear. A feeling of surrealism was coursing through his body. It was as if his world was spinning too fast. He sat down on the couch. 

 

“Shit” he murmured. 

 

Kagami felt a sharp tug of pain in his chest when he realized that Aomine didn’t love him. Didn’t want anything to do with him. That if he hadn’t been pregnant he would have never called him. 

 

“And you want to keep it?” Kagami asked carefully. Steeling himself for the negative. The ball of emotion barely let him breath properly. 

 

The seconds that passed until Aomine answered his question felt like hours. 

 

“ _ Yes”  _ Aomine replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

Kagami felt a large amount of the tension that had built up inside of him release from his body like a flood. He almost sighed in relief. He took the hand that wasn’t holding the phone to his brow. He whipped the sweat that had accumulated there. 

 

“So what now?” he asked.

 

_ “I don’t know, whatever the hell you want”  _ Aomine’s voice was controlled and forced “ _ just figured you would want to know you’re going to have a kid”  _

 

There was a silence between them. He understood the information Aomine had given him but it wasn’t being processed by his brain. It was as if he couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of it. 

 

“Aomine why did you stop talking to me?” Kagami asked with a defeated tone of voice. 

 

He heard Aomine take a sharp breath before silence took over the line.Aomine started to say something when suddenly he stopped.

 

_ “Look, I have to go. I’ll send you a picture or whatever when I’m done”  _ he said stepping over his words.

 

Kagami frowned. 

 

“Wait!” he said “A picture?”

 

“ _ Of the baby _ ” Aomine answered back

 

“You have a picture of the baby _? _ ” Kagami asked with genuine surprise. 

 

“ _ Not a real picture, you asshole, an ecography! _ ” 

 

“Oh” Kagami frowned “I knew that _! _ ” 

 

He heard Aomine chuckle. A sharp pain rose from his chest. Aomine cleared his voice. 

 

“ _ We’ll figure out something later or whatever _ ” He heard Aomine say 

 

Kagami nodded

 

“ _ Yeah _ ” he murmured 

 

“ _ Well, goodbye _ ” Aomine said

 

“ _ Bye _ ” 

 

And just like that, Aomine cut the line. Kagami kept the phone to his ear for a few moments before it slipped through his fingers and fell on the couch. Kagami looked forward. He slowly rested his elbows on his knees and then buried his face on his hands.

 

The silence of the room made him feel more self-conscious. 

 

He felt exhausted. There were less than two weeks since he started school. He would have to tell his father about it. Knowing him, he would just throw money his way and let him handle everything, like he had always done. 

 

Kagami took a deep breath and laid down on the couch. He hadn’t even showered that day. He was still in the same outfit he had had on that morning. 

 

Aomine was going to have his baby. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Aomine entered the doctor’s office alongside his mother. He felt tired. The whole conversation with Kagami had left him emotionally exhausted. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to be anywhere but his bed. 

 

The doctor was a small, round faced woman. She was sitting behind a desk. The office was medium sized, the white light of morning entered through one window positioned on the top right side of the wall. 

 

Kagami’s voice was still ringing in his ears. And now there was nothing he wanted more than to see his face. The only reason as to why he wanted to be there at all was the fact that he was going to see his baby again.

 

The woman rose to her feet, smiling, and spoke: 

 

“Aomine Daiki, yes?” 

 

Aomine didn’t really trust people who smiled too much. It made him uncomfortable. A frown found its way to his face.

 

He grunted in response. His mother quickly intervened. 

 

“He’s a bit grumpy…” she said as an excuse to his rudeness, a forced smile appearing on her lips. The doctor let out a small laugh. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry, we have a lot of those around here” she said “I’m Igarashi-Sensei. You’re his mother, I presume?” 

 

“Yes” his mother’s smile relaxed slightly “I’m Aomine Mei, nice to meet you.” 

 

She bowed slightly, and so did the doctor. 

 

“Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Aomine.” 

 

The doctor smelled of a strong but strangely pleasant perfume. She held her hands together.

 

Aomine couldn’t wait to go home. Couldn’t wait to talk to Kagami again, show him the echography. His mind was conjuring up the ways he would react to it. Would he be happy? He wanted to see his face when he saw the picture. 

 

His mother and the doctor were doing small talk while they kept standing around. Aomine huffed. Patience wasn’t his strong point. He took a seat bringing the attention of the two women towards him. 

 

“Oh my, how rude of me!” the doctor said “Please sit!” 

 

Aomine’s mother glared at her son for a moment before she turned back to the doctor. 

 

“Don’t worry!” she said her cheeks had reddened slightly “I was keeping you distracted!” 

 

The small woman took her seat again. She shook her head.

 

“Nonsense” she extended her hand and pointed at the seat “Please.”

 

Aomine’s mother bowed her head again and took the seat besides Aomine. Igarashi-sensei looked at Aomine. 

 

“So, how are you feeling?” She asked as she took a pen from the table and held it between her fingers. 

 

Aomine looked back at her. Her smile hadn’t wavered.

 

“Hungry.” Aomine deadpanned.

 

Another laugh escaped her lips. Her eyes shifted towards her computer. 

 

“Ah, yes.” she said “You had a blood test this morning, correct?” 

 

“Yes” his mother said quickly “I was wondering when the results would be ready” 

 

“They should be here in two, three days at most” Igarashi-sensei said. Her lip was protruding out in a thoughtful expression. 

 

Aomine’s leg started to jerk up and down. His eyes darted around the room with a bored expression painted on his face. 

 

“When you come back next week I will tell you the results” the doctor continued 

 

His mother smiled once again.

 

“That’s great” she spared a side glance at Aomine.

 

The woman focused her attention back to Aomine.

 

“And apart from hungry... ” she trailed off “You’re feeling okay? Any weakness… dizziness?”

 

Aomine shrugged.

 

“I’m cool.” 

 

Aomine’s mother shifted in her seat clearly uncomfortable. She looked at Aomine with both of her eyebrows raised and a dangerous look in her face. 

 

“Not a talkative one I see.” she chuckled. 

 

He almost rolled his eyes. 

 

“Well,” the doctor exclaimed, “Then let’s take a look at that baby!” 

 

“Finally!” Aomine said as he stood up in a fluid motion and took off his shirt, giving the clothing item to his mother. 

 

The doctor laughed and guided Aomine towards the stretcher. His mother had her jaws clenched together. 

 

Aomine knew he was going to get an earful about respect but he hated the bullshit that came with these meetings. He wanted to get checked and he wanted to get out. 

 

“So that’s what you wanted to get to!” she said to him like a mother might talk to her naughty child 

 

Aomine was a moment away from scoffing as he laid down onto the stretcher. The woman grabbed the gel and warned him about the coldness. 

 

She had started to talk once again. 

 

“I had a patient a few years ago who wanted an echography every time he came in!” She chuckled “Sometimes he even came without an appointment!” 

 

Aomine’s mother had risen up from her seat as well and had approached the stretcher. Her eyebrows furrowed at the story the doctor was telling. 

 

“Seriously?” She asked.  

 

Aomine synched them out completely. He started to feel his heart beat strongly within his chest. And it was equal part worry about something being wrong with the baby and excitement to see the small thing inside of him. 

 

He took a deep breath. And then there it was. 

 

“Aha!” Igarashi-sensei said “There it is!” 

 

Aomine’s mother looked up. She touched his arm softly. Aomine couldn’t take his eyes from the screen. The doctor moved the stick pressed against his belly. 

 

“Everything looks fine” the doctor said with a thoughtful look. 

 

Aomine let out a breath of relief but his heart kept beating just as hard. That was Kagami’s baby. That was his baby. His heart clenched tightly. 

 

“That right there is the head and the two arms and feet” she said while pointing at several spots of blurriness in the grey background. 

 

The pressure of the stick on his belly was slightly uncomfortable.

 

He looked at the baby, completely mesmerized. His hand absentmindedly slid towards his stomach, but he stopped himself.

 

Aomine then cleared his throat, and looked at the doctor. 

 

“And ummm…” he hesitated for a moment 

 

“Yes?” the doctor asked with her smile 

 

“Can you tell if it’s a boy, or a girl?” 

 

“Ohh” there was a soft look in her eyes “I’m sorry sweetie it’s too soon to say if it’s a girl or a boy, but in a month or two we’ll be able to tell for sure!” 

 

Aomine felt slightly disappointed but he kept his face straight and nodded. 

 

“I see.” he said. 

 

He felt the grip on his arm tighten. When he looked up he saw that his mother had her eyes filled with tears. 

 

“Mom!” Aomine exclaimed 

 

She sniffed. 

 

“I’m sorry.” she quickly wiped her eyes “I don’t know why I-” 

 

She took a deep breath. 

 

“Don’t worry.” the doctor said “It really is a miracle.” 

 

“Yes” his mother breathed out. 

 

Aomine felt the pressure of emotion weighing within himself as well. He grabbed his mother’s hand and squeezed it before he looked back at the screen. It was a strange feeling, when he took her hand, he felt safe. 

 

“You want a copy sweetheart?” 

 

Aomine nodded. 

 

The woman punched various keys and then, the machine started to print out the echography and then a copy of the same. She took the stick away from his belly and gave him paper to clean off the gel. 

 

Aomine stood back up, and his mother gave him his shirt back. The doctor started to talk once again. 

 

“Well, everything looks fine.” she said as she went back towards her desk. 

 

Aomine and his mother trailed behind her and took a seat once again. Igarashi-sensei looked at the computer and started to type. Her eyes went from the echography towards the screen. Her fingers were fast on the keyboard. 

 

“I’m going to give you a diet you can follow and, do you play any sports?” She asked 

 

“Yes” Aomine answered “I play basketball, but they told me I shouldn’t play during this time” 

 

Igarashi-sensei shook her head. 

 

“You can” she said while continuing to type “It’s good to exercise during the pregnancy, you see, we release endorphins when exercising, and that’s a good thing for the baby.”

 

The doctor had stopped typing for a moment to look at him. Her face was made to be smiling. Even when it was relaxed, she looked extremely happy for some reason. 

 

“The chemical reactions in your brain influence the baby as well. If you are sad, the baby will feel that sadness, if you are scared the baby feels that scare” She explained “I have a book I can recommend you if you want to know more about this.” 

 

She continued to type on the computer. 

 

Aomine could see how his mother’s eyes lit up with interest. Although he was pretty sure she already knew all that stuff she would definitely ask for the book title. 

 

“That’s so interesting!” She said, as he had predicted “I would love to know more!” 

 

“So I can play basketball?” Aomine said interrupting her 

 

Igarashi-sensei nodded. 

 

“The only thing is that you can’t overdo it” she said “I would suggest you keep from games and such, go to the training sessions and keep the intensity on the lower side” 

 

“Cool” Aomine said.

 

He felt a wave of relief wash over his entire body, and then internally cursed the doctor that had told him that he couldn’t play ball. 

 

The doctor gave his mother the details of the book and they started to talk once again. Their conversation varied between: diet, clothing choices, what to say to the school amongst other things. 

 

Aomine took the copy of the echography from the table, and stared at it. He touched the outline of the baby with his finger. A small smile on his face. He took the phone out of his pocket, and took a photo of it. 

 

He made several more shots, before there was one in which he could see everything clearly. He stared at it for a moment before he went towards the messaging app and clicked on his and Kagami’s conversation. 

 

Aomine took a deep breath and shared the photograph with Kagami. His hands were sweating slightly and then typed what the doctor had said. 

 

_ “The doctor said the baby is fine and that next month or so they can tell if it’s a boy or a girl…”  _

 

He licked his lips and sent the message. It still felt like none of that was happening. It still felt like this was a dream and that he would wake up eventually. Aomine sighed and looked back at his phone. 

 

The messages that Satsuki and Kise had sent were still there. He’d have to tell them eventually. Maybe during his birthday. 

 

He nodded. 

 

///

 

Kagami had fallen asleep on the couch. The sun had gone down and the lights of the other buildings, street lamps and of the passing cars were the only things that illuminated the large living room of the Kagami residence.The sound of the voices of his father and his girlfriend inside the apartment startled Kagami awake.  

 

For a moment he thought that everything that had happened had only been a dream. 

 

Kagami stood up from the couch and scrambled for his phone. His mind was still blurry with sleep. Once he unlocked it and saw the new message. It came abundantly clear that it hadn’t been a dream. 

 

“Taiga!” his father said turning on the lights of the living room “Why was this light off?” 

 

Alongside him there was a woman almost as tall as his father. She had black dress pants and an elegant white see through blouse. Her face was a work of art and her hair was of a deep brown color that fell completely straight to the middle of her back.

 

Kagami looked up towards his father. The light of the living room made him squint. His first instinct was to go to his room to be able to see the picture Aomine had sent in peace. 

 

“You haven’t even changed.” his father said, stepping closer to him. 

 

He looked down towards himself. He was still in his pajamas. His mind was completely distracted from the now. The image that Aomine had attached with the text message made him feel a flutter of butterflies in his stomach. It was a feeling that was between happiness and fear. Between excitement and sadness. 

 

Patricia stayed back. She placed her designer bag on top of the island and sat on one of the tall chairs. His father was wearing casual clothing but the outfit was probably worth more than what a middle class worker would earn in one month. 

 

Kagami scratched his chest. His neck ached horribly.He figured that after six hours in the same position that tended to happen. Kagami focused so that he could answer his father’s question. 

 

“I told you this morning” he grumbled under his breath not wanting to put that much of an effort into his excuse. “I’m not feeling good” 

 

His leg was jerking slightly. He wanted to get back to his room and see his baby in peace and above all, he wanted to talk to Aomine. 

 

Patricia rolled her eyes at Kagami’s statement.  

 

Now that he could finally talk to him, he didn’t know what to feel. It wasn’t the rage from that morning but that didn’t mean the anger was gone, but he felt a longing so intense for Aomine that it barely mattered. He’d rather argue for years than experience those three months of silence ever again. 

 

“What’s with those pizzas?” she asked with an affected tone of voice. 

 

Kagami’s feelings were interrupted with a flare of anger towards Patricia. He hadn’t really payed her any attention at any point of her relationship with his father. They usually ignored each other. 

 

Kagami curled his lip upwards and glared at her. 

 

“What’s it to you?” he asked in a biting tone of voice. 

 

His father acted as if he hadn’t heard anything. 

 

“Do you want to go to the doctor?” he asked “I can call Charles and he’ll take you there, I’ll tell him to stay with you until you’re finished”

 

Kagami stared at his father for a few seconds.

 

“It’s nothing” he answered, switching to Japanese. 

 

Patricia clenched her jaw, visibly.  He smirked at her and rose an eyebrow. Her face crumpled up into a glare. The long pearl earrings she wore trembled slightly because of the tension in her face.

 

“Taiga” his father called “I’m worried, son.” 

 

Kagami looked at his father. 

 

“I know something is bothering you and I’d like you to trust in me.” he said coming closer to him. “You know you can count on me for anything you need, right?” 

 

Kagami pressed his lips together. They held each other's stare. Kagami sighed. A bored expression took over his entire face. 

 

“I knocked someone up.” he stated with a straight face.

 

His father looked momentarily shocked.  

 

“You did?” He asked with a careful tone of voice before he sighed “Why didn’t you use a condom son?” 

 

Kagami rose his eyebrows and shrugged. 

 

“Guess I forgot!” he exclaimed. 

 

His father shook his head as if Kagami had just said that he’d broken a glass.

 

“Well...” He turned away from him and went towards a low chest of drawers that extended through the wall and pulled out a credit card. He approached Kagami and gave it to him. “here you go.” 

 

Kagami rolled his eyes as if saying: “Here we go again.” 

 

“You can use it however you like on that matter.” he patted his bicep and smiled at him once again. “Spare no expense!” 

 

He didn’t ask for a name, he didn’t ask about what Kagami felt about that matter, he didn’t ask where that person was, if they were going to keep the baby or not.

 

Kagami wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. That had went as expected. 

 

“I want you to be happy Taiga.” his father said to top the bow around the scene that had played out. 

 

Kagami almost bursted out laughing at that moment. He suddenly remembered one of the main reasons as to why he went to Japan by himself. 

 

“Thank you dad.” he said back with the most sarcastic voice he could conjure up. “Really, a big help.” 

 

His father smiled at him. He looked so pleased with himself. It really wasn’t a wonder why his mother had left him fourteen years ago and never called again. 

 

“You know I’m here for whatever you need.” he said again 

 

Kagami nodded. 

 

“Well, I’m going to my room now.” he waved the credit card “I’m going to figure how to deal with everything with the help of the credit card!” 

 

His father nodded, oblivious to the connotations of Kagami’s statement.

 

“Remember to use a condom next time” He said to Kagami. 

 

“Sure dad!”  

 

His father turned towards Patricia, and told her what had happened, in English. Meanwhile, Kagami started to walk back to his room. The credit card on his hand, phone on the other. 

 

Maybe that’s why Patricia and him made such a good pair. They were both equally self centered. He didn’t expect anything else from his father. But still, it wasn’t a pleasant feeling, no matter how many years had gone by, since he behaved like that. 

 

Patricia and his father were already talking about something else entirely when he closed the door to his room. The minute he closed the door he turned on the light and walked in fast steps towards his couch, where he had left the computer that morning. 

 

He pushed the conversation with his father away from his mind. His brain bringing with him Aomine and the whole situation they were in. His heart was beating loudly against his chest. Kagami hadn’t really interiorized the whole thing. And how could he? Not even a day had gone by since the news.  

 

The skyline was lit up with the buildings, lamp lights and cars stretching over towards the sea.

 

The thing that worried him the most was how to coordinate what he wanted to do professionally and Aomine and the baby. Money wasn’t an issue, but Aomine wouldn’t want to leave everything in Japan to come to America. And he couldn’t pursue his dream in Japan.  

 

Kagami picked up the computer slowly. His stare got lost in a point on the wall. A sharp feeling of pain travelled through his chest. He swallowed thickly. 

 

Specially since Aomine didn’t want anything with him. Kagami frowned. And he didn’t want anything with Aomine either. They weren’t going to be a family.  

 

Kagami slowly blinked out of his apparent stupor. There was a moment of hesitation before he walked towards his king sized bed. Kagami plopped on it. He readjusted and then unlocked the phone once again. 

 

His heart clenched when he saw the picture. Kagami stared at the shape of the baby for what felt like hours. He sat in the bed doing nothing else but stare. Kagami noticed that there was a finger that belonged to Aomine in a corner of the picture holding it right. 

 

He left the phone on the bed slowly. Kagami’s face was scrunched up in a pain filled expression. The orange light of the lamp that shone on him created shadows on the bed and walls. 

 

Kagami couldn’t help but keep asking himself. Why, why had Aomine stopped talking to him. He could feel his resolution of not trying to mend their relationship already start to crumble and fall. It hadn’t even been an entire day since he had made that statement. 

 

He dug his nails into his palms and cursed Aomine under his breath. Kagami craned his neck to look at the clock on his night table. It was barely eleven at night. That meant that in Japan it had to be around three in the afternoon.

But in the end Aomine hadn’t said anything about trying to work out as a couple at any point of their short conversation. Kagami clicked his tongue and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to keep his breathing controlled. They needed to talk. They needed to figure their shit out. 

 

Kagami read the message that came with the conversation with relief and then started to type a response. 

 

_ “We need to talk about this whole thing”  _

 

Aomine was online just after he had sent the message, and he started to type back immediately. A rush of pleasure shot down his spine. He smothered down the smile that was making its way to his face. 

 

“ _ Yeah, did you like the pic?”  _

 

Kagami nodded to himself 

 

_ “Yes, although I couldn’t tell the arms from the legs”  _

 

_ “Pff... when I first saw the baby, I couldn’t tell the butt from the head.”  _

 

Kagami snorted momentarily forgetting all the pain. As if time had gone backwards and everything was alright again. 

 

_ “You want skype?”  _ Aomine typed as well. 

 

_ “Sure”  _  Kagami answered back. 

 

Kagami placed the computer where the pillow was. He logged on the skype account. He saw that there was a message from Himuro which reminded him that he needed to tell him. That would be one of the things he’d talk about with Aomine. 

 

He went back to the phone. 

 

_ “I’m ready”  _  Kagami said. 

 

“ _ My computer is still firing up”  _

 

Kagami licked his lips. 

 

“ _ Can you still play basketball?”  _

 

_ “At first they told me no, but now the doctor said yes because of enorphis(?)”  _

 

Kagami shook his head

 

“ _ Endorphins”  _

 

_ “Whatever”  _

 

Kagami smiled. 

 

_ “I told my father”  _  Kagami said 

 

_ “So soon? What did he tell you? Are you grounded? Does he hate me? Did he even believe you?”  _

 

_ “He gave me a credit card”  _

 

_ “?”  _

 

_ “Yep”  _

 

_ “What the fuck are you supposed to do with that?”  _

 

_ “Spend money on you Aho”  _

 

_ “On me? Why the hell would I need your money?”  _

 

_ “On the baby, and since you have the baby on you”  _

 

_ “Oh….”  _

 

_ “Dumbass…”  _

 

_ “Hey, at least I’m not the one who thought he was going to get a real photograph of a stillborn baby!”  _

 

_ “I never thought you were going to give me a real photograph of the baby!”  _

 

_ “Sure you didn’t… I know how your brain works, Kagami.”  _

 

Kagami didn’t answer back for a few moments. He saw Aomine started to type and then stopped and then started to write again and stopped for a second time. That sentence was like a shot right to his heart. He knew everything about Aomine and Aomine knew everything about him. How did it come to this? 

 

_ “Is the computer ready?”  _  Kagami typed back in the end. 

 

_ “Yeah, call me or I can call you or whatever”   _

 

Kagami clicked on Aomine’s skype user. He hadn’t really thought that he was going to see Aomine again after three months. He was going to see his face. He was going to hear him talk and see him make all those expressions he could stare at his entire day. 

 

The cursor hovered over the green calling button with the small camera on it. Kagami’s hand was over the touch pad. He rubbed his palm with his fingers and then clicked on it. 

 

A panic overtook his entire body when the first tone rang. His hands started sweating, his heart started to beat so fast he thought it was going to make an indent on his flesh and then after at least four long tones the call was picked up. 

 

The tab with the camera showed him but the one where Aomine should be was black. Kagami frowned. 

 

“Aomine?” he asked 

 

Kagami offhandedly realized that he should’ve probably worn a shirt. He shrugged it off. It wasn’t anything Aomine hadn’t seen before. 

 

///

 

Kagami’s voice made his whole spine tingle. His mouth had dried completely and he had to make himself close his mouth. Aomine swallowed his eyes taking in Kagami. 

 

He looked confused and he was slightly lagged. His hair was ruffled and the tension on his arms that held him on the bed made Aomine wish Kagami was in front of him so he could run his hands over them.

 

“Hello?” Kagami asked again. He moved in the little screen closer to the camera. Aomine shook his head. 

 

“Yeah, can you hear me?” he said. 

 

Aomine noticed that his voice had been slightly scratchy and lower than usual. Kagami seemed to stop for a moment. 

 

“Yeah, I can” he answered back after a moment “I can’t see you” 

 

The need for Kagami grew with each moment. Aomine seemed to snap out of his thoughts after a few seconds and realized he hadn’t turned the camera on. 

 

“Shit” he murmured “I didn’t turn the camera on” 

 

He saw Kagami rolling his eyes. Aomine stood up and pressed a button to the side of the small web cam perched up in the top of the computer. There was a green light. Aomine was going to sit down when Kagami spoke. 

 

“Wait” 

 

Aomine frowned and stopped his movement. He bent down so that he could see Kagami from his position. 

 

“What?” 

 

He felt slightly self conscious. His heart was beating fast inside of him. 

 

“I wanna see” Kagami said 

 

“See what?” He asked 

 

“The belly” Kagami answered back. 

 

Aomine took his hand to his belly as an afterthought and saw Kagami’s eyes following the movement. He huffed and stood up once again. He took a few steps back so that Kagami could see and then he turned to the side and rose his shirt up so that the bump was more noticeable.

 

He didn’t know what to make of Kagami’s expression. It was like he was happy and like something was hurting him at the same time. Aomine pressed his lips together and felt another surge of blame rise within him. He felt like he needed to apologise for everything that had happened all over again. If he hadn’t been so greedy and selfish, if he had just kept their friendship completely platonical. 

 

“What does it feel like?” Kagami asked. 

 

Aomine looked down at himself and shrugged. 

 

“Feels weird” He said as he touched it 

 

When he looked up Kagami was staring at him. His head was slightly tilted to the side.

 

“What?” 

 

Kagami’s eyebrows rose upwards and his eyes got a little wide. 

 

“Uh?” 

 

“You were staring” Aomine said.

 

“It’s just” Kagami started to say “There’s a baby there” 

 

Aomine let down the shirt and rolled his eyes as he walked back to the chair. 

 

“No shit, Sherlock.” he said with slight humor touching his tone of voice. 

 

The chair creaked loudly under him. He noted that the package of cookies had been left on his desk after he came from having breakfast with his mother after the doctor’s appointment. 

 

“This is so weird.” Kagami said 

 

He shifted on the bed and his eyes got lost in a point somewhere out of the frame. Aomine followed the movement with his eyes noting how Kagami’s muscles shifted and clenched. 

 

“Tell me about it” Aomine said still raking his eyes over Kagami’s frame “I wake up every day and think that everything has been a dream or something” 

 

Aomine shook his head with a saddened expression and looked down. He picked the package of cookies and straightened it with his hands before leaving it back down again. Silence overtook the video call. 

 

“What are we going to do?” Kagami asked

 

Aomine shrugged and took his hand back to his belly once again. He rubbed it softly feeling the small bump. 

 

He couldn’t say that he wanted Kagami to come back to Japan. He couldn’t say that he wanted them to be a proper family. The thought was so foreign and impossible that just entertaining it was making him feel like crap. 

 

“What have you thought about, you know, basketball and all?” Kagami asked 

 

Aomine opened his mouth and then closed it before looking straight back to Kagami. 

 

“I was thinking on joining the police or whatever, since I can’t really pursue a basketball career with the baby and all” 

 

He had talked about that matter with his mother when she had invited him to have breakfast with her. 

 

Kagami’s eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“Why can’t you pursue a basketball career?” 

 

Aomine shook his head. 

 

“Because universities are scouting this year and this year I can’t play for obvious reasons” he said pointing down at his belly. 

 

Kagami followed the movement and then looked up at Aomine. 

 

“And even if I do make it into a team, six hours of class plus at least three hours of training” He shook his head “I want to actually see my kid grow you know?” 

 

Kagami had his lips pursed and the frown hadn’t moved from his face. 

 

“But basketball was what you wanted to do…” he trailed off “It was your dream” 

 

Aomine sighed and cleared his voice. 

 

“But it isn’t.” 

 

Kagami frowned.

 

“It isn’t?”

 

Aomine bit the inside of his cheek. 

 

“I just wanted to have fun with basketball, I wanted to play with my friends and as I became stronger all this expectations were placed on me” he continued “It made me have this toxic relationship with the thing I loved the most. You remember how I was.” 

 

Kagami was still frowning but he nodded in the end. 

 

“Yeah” 

 

“You and Tetsu…” Aomine carried on “You made me realize it was just a game, that I was meant to have fun while playing, that I had a team to rely on, and when I realized that I fell in love right back with it again.” 

 

He cleared his voice and linked his hands together. Aomine’s eyes went from the keyboard towards the frame in which Kagami was listening to him. He offhandedly thought that, that was one of the things he loved about Kagami the most. He actually listened while you were talking, like you were the most important thing in that moment. 

 

“Chasing after a basketball career in which you have to shine brighter than anyone else around you to get somewhere... “ Aomine shook his head “I don’t want that again. I don’t want to feel that pressure and that bitterness and that eagerness to be the best at all costs, no matter what you fuck up in the way” 

 

Kagami clicked his tongue softly. 

 

“But you don’t have to do that” he said. 

 

“It’s who I am, I’m like that Kagami…” Aomine said with a bitter smile “I hate to lose at anything, and the thing is… if I go down that road again I don’t just fuck up friendships, I might fuck up my kid. Friendships can be mended, but people can’t.” 

 

Part of those words had been taken straight out of his mother’s mouth. 

 

“I get where you’re coming from but Aomine you’re the best player I’ve seen,” he said, “Not going pro is a waste of your talent.” 

 

Kagami was staring at him with a weird face. Aomine pressed his lips together. His eyes were locked with his. 

 

“Kagami I know you want to go pro,” Aomine said “You’re in America to do exactly that.” 

 

He took a deep breath. 

 

“But the thing is, I don’t care about that, it’s not important to me, it never was… I love the game, and I’m never going to stop playing, but I wasn’t born to be a professional.” Aomine said, “This is your dream, not mine.” 

 

Kagami shook his head. 

 

“And what is your dream? Be a cop?” 

 

“I don’t know Kagami.” 

 

“Then how can you give up on basketball like that?” 

 

“It’s not giving up, it’s making a choice, I don’t want to make something that I love to do into a job.” 

 

“But that’s not it! You’d be able to play against the best players in the world Aomine!” a flash of concern and worry crossed Kagami’s face. 

 

“I don’t care about that Kagami! I never wanted to be the best!” he exclaimed “I wanted to be normal, and play and have fun! And you know what? Pro leagues? And coaches telling me how far I can go? And interviews? They took that away from me.” 

 

There was a tense silence between them. Aomine took a deep breath trying to hold onto his feelings before saying what he was about to say. 

 

“Look... you could go pro… in the States.” Aomine said, he already felt the painful clenching of his heart “And then stay in Japan for the off season or whatever and spend time with the kid.”

 

Kagami’s response was so fast it startled Aomine. 

 

“No.” he said

 

His expression had twisted into a deep frown. 

 

“I want to go pro.” Kagami said “It’s the reason why I came back to the states but…” 

 

There was a small silence. 

 

“Yeah…” Aomine said understanding what he meant without him having to actually say anything. 

 

“I want to be there too. I don’t want to be a stranger they spend three and a half months out of twelve with.” Kagami continued. 

 

Aomine looked at Kagami. The struggle he was going through was clearly displayed on his face. Regret was clawing at the edge of his consciousness. But at the same time Aomine knew he had to do tell him. 

 

He pressed his lips together trying to think up something that would help Kagami. He heard him huff loudly. Kagami buried his face on his hands and rubbed his face. 

 

Kagami looked up with a sad expression.  

 

“What?” Aomine asked 

 

Kagami shook his head. 

 

“You’ve changed.” 

 

Aomine rose an eyebrow. Kagami nodded. 

 

“Yeah it’s like, I don’t know, like you’ve grown up?” he finished the sentence with a question mark at the end. 

 

Aomine smiled sadly. 

 

“My mother is being a hardass with responsibility now.” Aomine said with a sigh. 

 

Kagami let out a short laugh that carried no joy whatsoever.  

 

“I bet she is.” he said “I always sensed that dragon lady vibe around her.” 

 

Aomine smiled back at Kagami. There wasn’t any other person he could talk to like he could talk with Kagami. Aomine bit the inside of his cheek. Guilt was weighing down on his chest like a stone. 

 

“I know this doesn’t help at all.” Aomine said “but I’m sorry for all of this.” 

 

Kagami frowned 

 

“Sorry about what? Getting pregnant?” 

 

“No…” Aomine said “Well, partly…” 

 

Kagami tilted his head to the side. Aomine followed with his eyes the curve of his neck. 

 

“I’m sorry, for making you... “ The shame rose within him like a tsunami. He ripped his eyes away from Kagami “You know... “

 

Kagami rose his eyebrows. His expression was completely clueless.  

 

“Making me what?” 

 

Aomine looked back at Kagami. He took a shaky breath. 

 

“You’re really going to make me say it?” Aomine asked 

 

He felt his cheeks were ablaze and there was a slight feeling of anger brewing inside of him. But it wasn’t directed towards Kagami but at himself. 

 

“Make you say what?” Kagami looked genuinely confused “What are you talking about?” 

 

Aomine clenched his teeth together and took a deep breath. 

 

“Making you sleep with me and then getting knocked up and fucking up your life” 

 

He at least owed him a true apology. They had been friends for two years. He clicked his tongue. 

 

“I know we have to figure this out, but I just wanted to get that in the clear.” There was silence 

 

Aomine ended up looking upwards when the silence kept stretching for too long. Kagami had his mouth hanging slightly opened and his expression was something he couldn’t interpret. 

 

He frowned taking that as a sign of pure and utter disbelief at the apology that had just taken place. 

 

“I know I don’t apologize often” Aomine said feeling a little bit defensive “But I’m not a major dick every moment of my day. I know when I fuck up.” 

 

Kagami let out a ragged breath. 

 

“Aomine.” He said. 

 

He noticed the tension in Kagami’s voice. Aomine’s heart started to pound inside of him again. Maybe he’d fucked up again. Maybe he should’ve just shut up. 

 

“We at least need to be friends if we want to raise this baby right” Aomine kept going. “I don’t want bad blood between us...” 

 

He saw Kagami’s adam’s apple bob. 

 

“How long have we known each other?” Kagami’s eyes rose up towards his. 

 

They were filled with contained anger and frustration.Aomine frowned asking to himself what the hell was going on. That look meant trouble. He and Kagami had only had serious fights barely two or three times in all the time they’d known each other. He knew exactly when shit was about to hit the fan. 

 

“What?” He asked in a slightly sharp tone. 

 

“Answer the motherfucking question Aomine.” 

 

Aomine’s muscles started to twitch with the anticipation of a fight. Sweat started to roll down his brow. The heat of the day entered his room in waves. He clenched his fists. 

 

“Two years.” he said tightly. 

 

Aomine could already feel the anger starting to brew inside of him. He’d apologised what the hell did he want apart from that? 

 

“Two. Years.” Kagami repeated between clenched teeth. “And in that time Aomine, when the FUCK! have I EVER done something because someone MADE me do it!?” 

 

Aomine’s frown accentuated. 

 

“Uh!?” Kagami asked 

 

He felt his stomach drop at the insinuation Kagami was making. His brain quickly supplied him with an explanation as to why Kagami would want to have sex with him. Meaning, yes, he might have willingly had sex with him but it was out of pity which meant his first statement held. 

 

Kagami’s eyes were locked on his. The glare unwavering in his face. Aomine clenched his jaws and dug his nails into his palms, refusing to look away. 

 

He felt as if Kagami was playing with his feelings by telling him that. Which made him feel a surge of anger rise from his guts. 

 

“Not making you have sex with me in the literal sense of the word doesn’t change the fact that it was still pity sex.” Aomine almost snarled 

 

Kagami’s nostrils flared 

 

“Pity sex?” he asked almost immediately after Aomine had finished his last statement “So this is the excuse you’ve been feeding yourself to have a reason not to talk to me?” 

 

Kagami was nodding his head. His expression was twisted into a glare filled with contained rage. Aomine had never seen him so angry about anything in his life and he couldn’t quite understand the reason behind it. 

 

“You let me believe you actually liked me? You let me think you cared? And when you realised that it wasn’t what you thought it was going to be you made up an excuse in your brain to make ME the bad guy!?” Kagami was so angry he was choking on his words after every sentence he finished. “So that you could justify your goddamned actions to yourself!?”

 

He was almost red with anger. The vein on his neck was thick and it protruded out of his skin. 

 

“So that you could say, oh Kagami just had pity sex with me so I guess it’s fine to not return any of his phone calls because, after all, he just had pity sex with me and my INFLATED FUCKING EGO doesn’t allow me to think I might be WRONG for once in my motherfucking life!?!?!” 

 

The meaning of what Kagami was saying suddenly hit him like a thousand bricks. Aomine almost felt dizzy with the realization. There was a pain in the center of his chest that barely let him breath properly. Each word that was leaving Kagami’s lips was like a thousand blows right to his ribcage and then all that was inside of him bursted out like a broken dam. 

 

“YOU LEFT!” He roared. “We finished having sex and you got up, showered, gave a bullshit excuse about I don’t even remember what the fuck it was and left! What the hell was I supposed to think!?” 

 

“You should have talked to me!” Kagami said like something was hurting him “And it wasn’t a bullshit excuse I had a fucking appointment at the embassy to pick up my goddamn papers! and I was already late!” 

 

“And how was I supposed to know that!” 

 

“You don’t know what I went through because of you!” 

 

“What YOU went through!?” Aomine yelled back. His throat hurt. “What about waking up in a fucking hospital one day and some stranger saying “Hey you pregnant” and then leaving. Uh? What about having fucking mood swings and crying every two seconds and hurling up everything you eat every other hour?! And all this while you think that the person you love is out there living their fucking life and not giving a shit about you. But no, Kagami tell me what you went through, please. It must’ve been so hard that a one night stand didn’t return your fucking calls! I’m about to whip out my tissues and feel SO sorry for you!” 

 

“YOU WERE NEVER A ONE NIGHT STAND!” Kagami yelled back at the top of his lungs “I LOVED YOU, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!”

 

“AND WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?” Aomine asked in a plea that seemed more desperate than what he would like.

 

“YOU DIDN’T LET ME!” Kagami answered back in the same fashion.

 

Silence overcame the two rooms. 

 

Aomine wanted to implode in himself and die.Kagami was breathing hard. He dropped his head onto the mattress, he stayed like that for a few moments before he rose his head upwards. 

 

Aomine didn’t even know what to feel. 

 

“I thought you used me” Kagami said in a defeated tone of voice “You didn’t pick up the phone and then I lost it and…” 

 

Aomine wanted to puke. 

 

“So no, you don’t know what I went through all those months back Aomine” 

 

He saw how Kagami’s jaws clenched together. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Aomine, much to his regret could feel the tears burning in his eyes. He looked away from the computer. 

 

The bright light of the afternoon sweeped into his room. The air was thick with heat. He let out a wet chuckle. 

 

“So I fucked up again uh?” he said feeling the ball of emotion tying on his throat. 

 

Kagami was frowning, his lips were pressed together. 

 

“ _ We _ fucked up.” he said looking to the side before looking back to the screen 

 

Aomine nodded. He tried to rearrange his feelings. In two kick hand motions he wiped away the stray tears that had involuntarily fallen on his face and then looked at the screen again. 

 

“And now what?” He asked clearing his voice. 

 

“Now?” Kagami shook his head and scrunched his face up. He looked towards the ceiling. “I don’t know Aomine, I-” 

 

He saw him take a deep breath and look back.

 

“I need time to think.” 

 

Aomine nodded once again. 

 

“Yeah.” he felt numb. 

 

He felt as if he was underwater. All the voices were dulled and he could only look forward.  

 

“Aomine?” 

 

The mention of his name on Kagami’s lips made his stomach drop. Aomine looked towards Kagami 

 

“I haven’t stopped.” 

 

Aomine frowned 

 

“Haven’t stopped what?” 

 

“Loving you.” Kagami said with a completely serious face “I just need time to think because I’m way over my head and I can’t- I don’t know what to do.” 

 

Aomine felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He looked down towards his hands. 

 

“Kagami,” he said with a strangled voice, “I really need you.” 

 

He heard Kagami take a sharp intake of breath. He looked up at him. It was the first time in his life he had shown such a vulnerable side to anyone. But the fear and the pain were so strong he barely cared about that. 

 

“So think fast.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think???
> 
> I must say.... I'm slighlty worried about this chapter... There were a lot of feelings and I don't know if I was able to portray them correctly... anyway! I hope you'll tell me your thoughts on the matter \\*0*/ 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <333


End file.
